A Father's Mistake
by Mornflower
Summary: Arguments destroy relationships. Small mistakes turn little problems into monsters. Will Thranduil be able to right his wrong before he loses what he loves most. Even so, Will Legolas be alive to forgive him?
1. Running Away

The tree branched whipped his face and he didn't care. He needed to get as far away from him as possible. Never had he, his own father, hit him, beat him like that. Never in the world had his father been so terrifying. What had set him off? Was it the wine, or was it something in his food? All he wanted was to go to Rivendell to visit his friends. All he wanted to do was to have fun away from home. He was sick of being the prince. He was sick of all of his duties. He was tired of all of the traditional garb and rituals, all the important meetings and the special occasions.  
  
He tore the royal symbol from on top of his fair head. He wiped the tears that threatened to fall, from his luscious eyes. He ran until he could run no more. He found that he had run a fair distance. The Elf wondered what his father was thinking. How had the man reacted to his son's words and actions? He thought about what had happened that day.

* * *

_"Ada? Ada, may I talk to you?" he had asked  
  
"What is it ion nin?" his father had replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you would grant me permission to visit Elrond and his sons in Rivendell."  
  
"Absolutely not!" his father had replied with out hesitation.  
  
"May I ask why not, father?"  
  
"Because every time you go running around with that human, you are injured and sometimes on the brink of fading. I wish not to have to travel to collect me dying son again. It all seems so childish. How can two people attract such dangers?"  
  
"Father I do not understand. We do not willingly look for pain and injury. It just seems to follow us ever where. And you know that we are not children. We can defend ourselves."  
  
"Yes I am fully aware how great you are at defending yourself. You certainly have proved that. From the warg bites and the poisoned orc weapons, I know how well you can defend yourself," his father had replied coldly.  
  
"Father that is unreasonable. Even the best warrior in Middle Earth is subject to injury, especially when the enemy outnumbers you greatly," he had shouted.  
  
"You will not talk to me like that!" his father had yelled back slapping him across the face, leaving a red hand print.  
  
"And you will not touch me again, milord, with out me striking back!" said the blonde Elf bracing himself for what was sure to come. He knew that his father hated it when he called him milord.  
  
"You, my son, will learn to hold your tongue!" his father said striking him again, except this time with his ring, leaving an uneven scratch on his son's face.  
  
The young elf immediately put his hand to his face and inspected the extent of the damage.  
  
"I hate you milord!" he said quietly balling his fists, raising one of them and bringing it down hard across his father's face  
  
The Lord looked at his son, anger showing on his face. How could his only son betray him this way? He felt the urge to pummel him. The Lord kneed the fair Elf in the groin, causing him to bend over in pain, and then the raged Elf kneed his son in the face. Legolas fell to the floor unmoving; the blow to the face had rendered him unconscious.  
  
The Lord stared at the unmoving body. He lifted his son into his arms and brought the young one to his sleeping quarters. The Elf stirred and awoke as his father put him on his feather bed.  
  
"I hate you...Ada," he said.  
  
All the rage that was bottled up inside the lord was released with endless punches and kicks to his only son. When his madness was finished, the elder Elf left Legolas bleeding and in pain, on his soft bed.  
  
When Legolas had woken again, he was in pain. Numerous blows to his chest had left him gasping for air. He suspected that he had a few cracked ribs. He had scratches on his face where his father had struck him. Legolas decided to leave Mirkwood. He gathered his knives and his beloved bow, and left, sneaking into the kitchens on the way out to grab a little Lembas bread for the journey.

* * *

_  
Where would he go, he wondered when he returned to reality. He was in the middle of Mirkwood where there were giant spiders and other untold dangers, he had limited food, and no one would be looking for him. Rivendell, his conscience told him.  
  
Yes he would go to Rivendell. Then he would go hunting with Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir. All will be as it should. He didn't have to worry about his father coming after him because by the time the old Elf figured out he was gone, Legolas would be far away.  
  
Now all he had to do was start heading in the right direction. His Elven instincts told him that he should head northwest. After a short rest he set off on his journey to the Last Homely Home.  
  
**[TBC]**  
  
Ok so this was really short...tell me if I should continue. I had to start this one because I didn't know what to do for my other one: Happening in a Heart Beat. Well Its 1:15 am so I have the whole morning to figure out another chapter for either one of these. 


	2. Dangerous Duels

**Disclaimer:** _tear_ Don't own the characters or the places. They unfortunately belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his family. May he rest in peace. _tear_  
  
**A/N**: Thanks to all of the reviews. I can't believe that I have had so many reviews already! Thanks for all of them and here are your responses...  
  
**HarryEstel**: You were my vary fist reviewer. Thanks! I am gland that you like my other story. (Happening in a Heart Beat) Ummm...I don't know when the next chapter of That one is gunna be up. Sorry...My stupid muse for that story ran away with my man...Well I have spares! So for this story I will have another one...it has less psychotic tendencies. Muse: Don't lie to them Morn...you don't know me that well yet... Mornflower: Uh oh....crap....no! not the rubber chicken!! Sorry got to go!  
  
**Wadeva:** or else what?...jk....please don't stalk me! Jk LOL thanks for the review!  
  
**Tithen Min**: I am glad that you think my story may be brill...sniff its so touching. Thanks for your review!  
  
**Possi**: Ummm I have this thing about romance.....between two male elves....or did you mean brotherly kindness? I can do brotherly kindness. And thank you for pointing out how many times I use the younger Elf and Elder Elf thing. I tried to fix it a little. Tell me if it is any better. Thanks for your review!  
  
**Arakmellon**: Yes mellon nin Elrond will be a fatherly feller' he will have to be to heal them....I mean...opps....shouldn't have told. But then again we all know there will be pain. It's in the friggen summary! Thanks for your review!  
  
**Gozilla**: I'm glad that you feel my plot is interesting. Thanks for your review!  
  
**Aranel of Mirkwood**: Um I haven't really decided if Thranduil is indeed evil. He will probably come back later as a caring fatherly figure. So no he isn't evil...just drunk...thanks for the review!  
  
**Hobbit Killer**: Loov your name first of all. Second thanks for telling me which way Rivendell was. I couldn't remember and I was too lazy to look it up. So I changed it and now it is right! Thanks for your review and correction!  
  
**Goldensyrup**: I love your name too! Where did you think of it? Thanks for the review!  
  
**Rogue641**: Aww you didn't have to give me puppy eyes to get me to continue the story...thanks for you review!  
  
**Gemini969**: Thanks for your review!  
  
**BoyBeater3736**: I am glad that you think my story is really good. I enjoyed writing the family angust part...ya I'm odd! Thanks for your review!

**Every one I missed**: Your reviews are important too! Thanks for them. And if you think that my sentences are too short please give me an example it makes it easier for me to change and correct that error!

* * *

The blonde elf waked through the trees thinking about his father. They had such a strong relationship before his Mother had died. Ever since that day, his father had been more cold and unresponsive to his acts. Thranduil had become more dedicated to his title, holding special meetings with important lords, making his son study the history of elves; he made Legolas study different languages, some of which had not been used for over three millennia.  
  
Legolas had hated the long nights of endless study. He had stayed up well past sunset, sometimes into the next morning, just studying a dead language that few had even heard of. When he had asked why he had to study these worthless ordinances, his father had cuffed him on the side of the head and told him to respect his history. The answer was the same every time.

* * *

The elf was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not realized where he was wondering. The green orbs eyed the new unsuspecting prey with glee. This little elf would be easy to snag. He was so wrapped up within himself that he hadn't even realized that he was walking into the beast's trap. Soon there would be no escape for the new meat.

* * *

Legolas was ripped out of his thoughts with the sound of a breaking twig. He grabbed his bow and notched his arrow before he had even finished turning around. Everything looked normal, but his conscience told him that evil was lurking near. The Elf surveyed the braches of the trees carefully. There was not a trace of evident danger, but the voice in the back of his thoughts told him to be cautious.  
  
He caught a movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to where the danger threatened, but saw nothing. Legolas walked on, but was ever cautious of his surroundings.  
  
He was so busied watching up in the trees for spiders that he didn't realize that the first danger lied not in the trees but in the ground.

* * *

Estel woke with a start. Something was moving in his bed by his feet. He yelped and pulled back the blankets when the creature slithered up his pant leg. He growled when he realized that someone had put a snake in his bed. He snickered and ran into his adopted brothers' room, to discover that the twins were not there, but their boots were. Silently,  
  
Estel crept back into his own room and brought back his dinner remnants for the previous night. The cool stew was the perfect thing to greet his brothers with. Carefully, he poured the cold stew into the boots, making sure that it didn't show through the cloth.  
  
He left the room and returned to his own to get dressed for the morning meal. He threw on his forest green tunic that he had received as a present from Legolas a year earlier. He recalled the meeting they had had, Legolas seemed really determined to tell him something, but the elf never got the chance before the twins had burst in on them. Estel suddenly wondered what the woodland prince was up to.  
  
Aragorn heard the twins walk past his room snickering. The man was able to catch a few words; snake, bed, surprise, and chase. Obviously they didn't know he was up yet. A few moments later he heard the twins mirrored cries of surprise when they put their boots on.  
  
"Estel!" he heard Elrohir shout. The two twins burst into his room, expecting to corner the human. Aragorn had hid behind the door fully aware of what was about to come. He had already strapped his boots on and grabbed his sword. Surly the twins would want to duel to get revenge on both sides.  
  
When the twins were looking at his balcony to determine whether he had climbed down the tree or not, Estel had snuck out the open door. The two elf's hearing picked up the heavy foot steps and spun around ready to give chase.  
  
The hunt was on; Estel was being chased by two angered elves with cold stew streaming out of their boots.  
  
"Ada!" Estel yelled running towards the front doors. His adopted father turned to see a man running for his life and behind him two playfully raged elves on his heals. It was a comical sight, even if he had seen it many times before. He remembered when Estel had put red ants in the twin's beds, when his two sons had woken up, the had chased the human all over the garden eventually leading to the archery fields where they dueled for hours.  
  
Aragorn ran until he thought his legs would fall off. The twins were gaining ground over him. He felt the back of his forest green tunic being pulled at the collar, choking him playfully. He turned around to face his brothers.  
  
"We caught you again brother!" said Elladan with a smile of triumph.  
  
"Ok what did you do this time?" asked Elrond with a playful eye.  
  
"Elrohir and Elladan put a snake in my bed."  
  
"Estel put cold stew in out boots!" said the twins together.  
  
"What will you do to resolve these matters this time?" asked the lord.

* * *

The three agreed to meet at the training yard at noon. They, once again, were going to duel, long knives against hefty sword. Their duels would go on for hours, neither man nor elf were out matched by the other. "Are your ready brother?" asked Estel to Elladan.  
  
"Aye, are you?"  
  
"We shall see!" the man replied heartily, drawing his sword.  
  
The duel went on for ages. Slash, block, duck, turn, slash, block, duck, turn, the order never changing, the stance the same. After about an hour, the two started to tire. Each became clumsy in their aim and stature. Their movements slowed, any normal elf or man would end it right now, if he was not tired beyond thought.  
  
'We should really use safer weapons, like wood,' thought Elrohir watching the human take a blow in the arm, leaving a small cut.  
  
Estel, angered by his lack of awareness, smacked the flat of his blade roughly on the elf's head. Elladan aimed the handle of his own weapon towards the other's sword hand. The human quickly shifted the sword between hands to avoid the odd blow, but not fast enough. The elf's bone handle struck the man's wrist causing the other to drop his sword and cradle his hand.  
  
The fight was immediately over. Elladan, feeling very sorry for what had accidentally happened, sheathed his knives and knelt beside his brother. Elrohir sprinted over from where he was viewing the previous scrimmage.  
  
"Estel, are you ok? Did I break it? I am so sorry, mellon nin, I'm sorry!" said Elladan apologetically.  
  
"I'm fine!" said Estel trying to move his wrist, which proved very painful.  
  
"Let me see your wrist Estel," said Elrohir knowing that he was in a calmer state of mind then his older brother. Aragorn reluctantly let the elf see his arm. Elrohir gently prodded the wrist trying not to injure or cause more pain. The human hissed in pain when the elf ran his delicate fingers across the break.  
  
"It looks like you broke it in two places, we should get you to Ada so he can splint it," said the Elf.  
  
"Goheno nin!" said Elladan. [Forgive me]  
  
"Ú-moe edaved!" replied Estel. [it is not necessary to forgive.]  
  
**[TBC]  
**  
Ok how's the second chapter? Aye I know I left a cliffy for Legolas! Isn't that great? _sneaks to one side_ I'll update soon, savvy? _runs away_


	3. Unexpected Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything...wish I did...but I don't. Oh ya I made up the she-elf...she is not in any other of Tolkien's stories.  
  
**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews. I like writing this story almost more than my other one.

* * *

Something was watching him; he could feel the eyes like daggers in his back. He peered into the trees once again, to try to claim a glint of this new peril. The elf heard a small hiss to his right. Drawing his weapons, Legolas spun to meat his attacker.  
  
He saw a huge black body hurdling towards him with amazing speed. The elf barely had time to raise his weapons against it before the two collided. The impact threw both beings off balance. Legolas stumbled back towards a small clearing. He felt the earth sink in on his footsteps making it feel like the very ground he stood on would give way. Cautiously, the elf took another step back, aware that the huge spider in front of him was approaching yet again.  
  
The spider leaped again and Legolas dove out of the way, landing on the strange feeling ground. As soon as the elf started to rise to his feet, the ground gave way, sending him down into a deep black pit.  
  
Legolas fell, almost unaware that he was falling. He could see the sides of the pit rushing past him, and he was aware that there would soon be an end to his fall, but it felt as if time had stopped. He could see the ground rushing towards him with amazing speed, but he felt as if he was apart from his physical self, like he was watching himself in as a spectator to a play.  
  
He only became aware of himself again as he hit the ground rather hard. Legolas felt pain shoot up his left leg, and fire in his right shoulder. He could feel warm liquid run down his back and pour fro his right temple. He was also aware through all the pain and confusion, of his attacker looming over the pit wall. He saw it leap down to him as he slipped into the painless oblivion.

* * *

Estel yelped as his Elrond set the bones in his wrist again. They had to wait until their father had gotten out of his counseling with Glorfindel. By that time Estel's wrist had swollen up about three times its usual size.  
  
"I don't see how just a playful duel can end up so badly for you," Elrond said, splinting the wound.  
  
The other three beings stayed quiet, except for the occasional moan from Aragorn as Elrond prodded the wound more.  
  
"You will not be able to wield your sword for a few weeks unless you somehow impress me with your left handed skills," said Elrond playfully. "Now go, be off with you three sons of burden. And please try to stay out of trouble. No more mindless pranks for a little while please!"  
  
The three brothers left their Ada in his studies, and walked towards the garden.  
  
"We should really use fake weapons," said Estel playfully. "That way when you have the urge to break my arm, it will be harder to do!"  
  
"I didn't mean to break any of your bones! I'm sorry, I did-"Elladan tried to say.  
  
"Oh save your breath," said Estel cutting his brother off. "I know it was merely an accident, no worries."  
  
"How do you suppose we clean the stew out of our boots?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Umm..." replied the human.

* * *

The black beast carefully extracted his prey from the pit. He began to wrap it in his web when he heard something. The mighty spider turned to see a lone elfling standing in his path. The spider dropped the unconscious elf back into the pit and made its way over to dispose of the new threat.  
  
The elfling backed away from the huge spider, drawing her bow in the process. The enemy saw what the girl would try to do and launched its self at her. With deadly accuracy, the she-elf pegged the spider in the eye, causing the creature to rear back in pain and anger. The spider came again at her but with more enthusiasm and vengeance. The she-elf shot it again, dropping the foe to the ground withering in pain.  
  
The last shot was saved for pity sake. The young elf hated to see even the foulest creatures in pain. After the beast was taken care of, the she-elf made her way over to the pit and looked down at its prisoner.  
  
Carefully she lowered herself down in to the hole. The fallen elf was still uncautious, so she approached the pitiful creature without much hesitation. She stopped when she saw the growing puddle of blood spilling beneath the elf. Obviously the other was wounded, but the she-elf had to get closer to see how badly. She inspected the elf head to foot, careful with her movements so she would not cause further injury.  
  
The wounded elf murmured and started to thrash, giving the she-elf the challenging job of holding him still so he would not injure himself more. With the help of the soothing elfish language, the elf was calmed.  
  
Legolas' eyes fluttered open and gazed on the blurry image above him. He wondered who the person was. Was it an enemy or was it his rescuer? His vision cleared more, revealing that this person was not only an elf, but a she-elf, and a pretty one at that. On a normal circumstance, the injured elf would try to dazzle the young woman, but he was in too much pain to even keep his eyes open for long.  
  
Legolas tried to speak, but a sharp pain from his ankle silenced him. The beautiful elf seemed to realize that the other was trying to say something and quickly stifled his attempt with a concerned look. She knew that his wounds were painful, and that if she did not get him out of the pit soon, the wounds could become life threatening.  
  
The elf closes his eyes again and tried to give himself over to the welcoming darkness, but the other elf would not allow it. She had to get him out of the hole, but she could not do it without some of his help.  
  
"Don't worry," she soothed, "I will get you out. But you need to help as much as you can, for I cannot do it alone."  
  
Legolas murmured something in return. "Who...Are...You?" he managed between pain filled gasps.  
  
"My name is Lithornlant," she replied. "Don't worry you will be safe soon. What is your name?" she continued trying to take the other's mind off his pain.  
  
The other could barely hear the elf. He was in so much pain that he just wanted to lie down and die. And the fact that he was still laying down only encouraged him. The she-elf sensed this and with one hard pull on hid good arm, had him up on his feet.  
  
Legolas shrieked in pain when his ankle protested the sudden movement. He sagged but was pushed up by the strong elf beside him. Slowly the two began to climb out of the pit. Legolas felt every single movement that was made.

* * *

**[TBC]**  
  
Ok that wasn't that bad was it? Oh ya Lithornlant means Ashley in Elfish. Ya I was overly obsessed and decided to add me to the story. Yup that's right, my first name is Ashley and I am an immortal elf. I wonder what kind of response that would get on a job application:  
  
_"Hi I'm Ashley the immortal elf. If you hire me I promise to always beat off the ugly orcs and rescue the amazingly hot elf, who always seems to get himself into life threatening danger.  
  
Abilities: Great handle with twin blades, amazingly nimble, able to climb trees swiftly, great eyesight that assists me in bringing down blood thirsty villains from large distances."  
_  
Ya I don't think that would fly too well. Unless the manager was a total LOTR obsessive (like me) I think I would get objected quite quickly. Hey I can dream cant I? Well that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did. Thanks for all the reviews but I do not have time to respond to them. And for once I have a good excuse of why I can't!: My mom said that I have to go to bed because I always seem unhappy. Really I am just daydreaming and trying not to show the expressions of excitement that is running through my brain. It would only lead to more questions. So Umm...ya. TTFN! 


	4. Names and Games

**Disclaimer**: Nope don't own any of the familiar characters or places. All I own is the she-elf. And then I don't think she is really something I own.  
  
**A/N**: Ok I added Lithornlant because I couldn't decide how to get Legolas out of trouble and how to slay the spider. It has been brought to my attention that some of you do not like her...don't worry she will not be there for long. And as for the person who thinks that my story sucks now because of it I have only one thing to say...Screw you. Please don't take that the wrong way...I just have to speak my mind. And for all the others who like her so far...I thank you. That's all for now...

* * *

When Legolas and Lithornlant had successfully climbed out of the pit, Lithornlant lied Legolas down on his dirty cloak. The injured elf fell asleep before his head hit the ground, with his eyes closed. The she-elf immediately went to work on the elf's wounds. She found that his right shoulder was dislocated and his left ankle was broken. It was a clean break so it would be easy to set and would heal swiftly. After relocating and setting Legolas' internal wounds, Lithornlant went about discovering the severity of the multiple cuts and gashes. There was a nasty gash on the elf's left temple that the she-elf cleaned and stitched. There was also a deep slash across Legolas' back along his shoulder blades. After she stitched that gash, she checked to see if the elf had a concussion from when he got the gash on his temple.  
  
When Lithornlant pulled back the wounded elf's eye lid, the other one snapped open and Legolas grabbed her wrist.  
  
Lithornlant jumped in surprise and tried to pull away, which jolted the other elf making him cry out in pain when he was jostled.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," the she-elf stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," whispered Legolas very quietly. "What's your name?"  
  
"I told you once before you fell unconscious. Do you not remember?"  
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
"Lithornlant,"  
  
"Ash grove? That's a beautiful name."  
  
"I was named after my grandmother. She sailed to the Undying Lands the day I was born. What is your name?" she asked staring into the other elf's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Legolas," said the elf trying to stay awake. Pain and weariness pulled the darkness nearer to the living world. He blinked to try to rid the oncoming darkness. It didn't work.  
  
"Legolas. Legolas?" Lithornlant asked when his eyes rolled to show the whites and his body went limp.  
  
She shook him softly and whispered words for him to wake up. They couldn't stay there with spiders still roaming around. They would need to leave the Mirkwood forest and make their way to the tree line. Since, from what she could tell by his faint tracks, he was journeying out of Mirkwood anyways, they would continue in that direction.  
  
Lithornlant tried to wake Legolas again but did not prevail. She tried again about two hours later and got the young prince to wake.  
  
"Legolas we must leave this place, it is not safe here."  
  
Legolas did not reply but he tried to sit up even though it pained him terribly. When he tried to stand on his own, he failed miserably, once again reminded of his injuries. Lithornlant moved over to assist him. He struggled up again and leaned heavily on the beautiful elf beside him. Soon they were on their way out of the Mirkwood forest.

* * *

Estel and the twins were growing anxious to do something, but Estel's broken wrist limited the things that they could do. The day was quickly fading and night was drawing nigh, but there were still things that they could do. They sat in the garden and discussed what prank could be pulled the next day.  
  
"I think that we should get Glorfindel back for the last prank that he pulled," said Elrohir mischievously.  
  
"Ok. How do you go about startling a might warrior? "asked Estel sarcastically.  
  
"Let us tell you brother," said Elladan. "First lets start with the consequences that came after, then you will know what to expect. We had to..."  
  
"Clean the carpets, shine the banister, wash his boots and leggings, and clean all his bedding!" finished Elrohir.  
  
"What the heck did you do to him?" asked Estel.  
  
"Well we first stuffed the bottom of his boots with sponges that had been soaked in honey. Then we rigged a bucket full of old rotten milk to fall on his head when he sat up from sleeping," said Elladan.  
  
"How did you manage to get all that done when he was sleeping? Surely he would have woken up at the slightest noise," questioned the human.  
  
"Ah that's where you are wrong. You see Glorfindel is a very, very heavy sleeper at the dead of night. Any other time he will wake up at a pin drop," answered Elrohir.  
  
"We had to time it just right so that we were sure that he would not wake up," continued Elladan.  
  
"I still don't understand what you did to the banister," said Estel.  
  
"Oh we didn't do anything to the banister; we just had to shine it to further our punishment. You should have seen the look on Glorfindel's face when he came out of his room still in his night shirt," chuckled Elrohir trying to make the face which made the other two laugh hysterically.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you two were not allowed to go hunting for three winters after that little prank you pulled," another voice said.  
  
"Ada!" said the three together.  
  
"What were you three doing? Planning your next prank no doubt. If I may make a remark, the cooks have been far too lonely lately," said Elrond with a playful smirk.  
  
"Father, are you suggesting that we pull another famous on he chefs in the kitchen?" asked Elladan astounded.  
  
"I'm not suggesting anything. I am merely stating that the kitchen staff has had an uneventful season," Elrond replied with a smile that almost sliced his face in half.  
  
The three brothers looked at their father very confused. He had practically given them permission to disrupt daily life around the Last Homely House.  
  
"Ada, are you feeling well?" asked Estel almost seriously.  
  
"I feel quite fine ion nin. How does your wrist fair?"  
  
"Throbs," he replied quite truthfully.  
  
"If it pains you anymore come to me and I will give you something for it," Elrond said switching back into his serious mode.  
  
"Aye something with the sleeping drought no doubt," Estel murmured quietly.  
  
"Ion nin, have you forgotten the we elves have a sharp sense of hearing? Hopefully you haven't because if you have I might as just force the sleeping drought upon you," he Ada replied which caused the twins to snicker.  
  
"Good night my sons," said lord Elrond walking form the garden. "Oh and don't be too mean to the kitchen staff."

* * *

**[TBC]** Ok so it wasn't a cliffie for anyone. I like writing this chapter. Well yuppers! It was fun. Ok so I have updated both of my stories today! And I have to warn you readers ahead of time...Next week from July 12 through July 16, I will not have access to the computer because I will be at camp. So when I come back there will be lots of updates because I don't have anything else to do but write in my free time. Well TTFN! Oh ya if you didn't catch it Lithornlant means "ash grove" 


	5. Untold Terrors

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it...wish I did. I may own Lithornlant but maybe I only own the thought of the fictional being....why does it always have to be the fictional beings? ...uh...never mind...  
  
**A/N**: Ok you may think that I am a total dimwit but what do OCC and OC mean? Please don't think of me as a total retard...even though it would make sense to call me one. And another thing, this chapter may be shorter that usual. And I may not post again until I get back from camp next Friday night. That goes for both of my stories... (Happening in a Heart Beat) if you can tell what the heck OCC and OC Mean then it would be much appreciated...

* * *

The twins and Estel sat in the garden long after dusk discussing both their father's behavior and what their next prank on the kitchen staff should be. They figured that there weren't many things that they could pull on the kitchen staff because they had pulled so many other pranks on them. Or at least twins had. Now they had only to get the supplies, and make the desired chemical to complete the plan.  
  
"We should split up and look for the herbs necessary," said Estel thoughtfully.  
  
"Aye, and we should start the mixing as soon as possible so it sticks better," agreed Elladan with Elrohir nodding his approval.  
  
They separated and journeyed into the forest close by to find the herbs. In the morning the cooks had a big surprise.

* * *

Lithornlant and Legolas made their way out of the heart of Mirkwood. Walking proved very difficult for Legolas because of his ankle. The she-elf quickly noticed that they were not going to get very far if the elf could not walk. This obstacle was swiftly taken care of as the young elf made a make shift crutch for the wounded elf to lean on. Legolas quickly and gratefully accepted the new device.  
  
After a while they neared the edges of the thick forest. By this time Legolas was very weary, pained, and having trouble keeping a grip on consciousness.  
  
"Just a little bit longer," Lithornlant said when the other stumbled again. "We're almost there."  
  
Legolas did not reply but focused all of his mind and strength on putting one foot in front of the other in a feeble attempt to keep a grip on the happening world.  
  
It was dark in the thinning forest. Both elves strained their hearing for the sounds of any dangers. After a few minutes of listening, Legolas noticed that he couldn't hear anything. No animals, birds, insects. Or even the wind rustling the leaves could be heard. This unnerved him greatly. A feeling of approaching danger settled in the pit of his heart.  
  
Lithornlant felt the elf beside her tense. She too felt the cold stabs of danger in her heart. She scanned the trees for spiders and the ground for anything unnatural. The she-elf heard a small sound, almost like a growl. Once again, the elf beside her tensed.  
  
"Move faster," she heard Legolas whisper. "There is danger approaching from all sides but in front of us."  
  
"How do you know this?" she asked.  
  
"I have lived here so long; I can spot things differently than others. Animals make different sounds to me," came the reply.  
  
"But..."  
  
Her question was cut off by the distinct sound of a growl.  
  
"Wolves!" hissed Legolas drawing one of his knives and experimenting to see if his injured shoulder would permit him to fight. Since it caused him minimal pain, he drew the other knife and waited for the foul creatures to attack.  
  
Lithornlant drew her weapons and waited beside the wounded elf.

* * *

The cooks yelled and cursed when they found the three brother's handy work. The pots were glued to the stoves and fire places, and the spoons and knives were glued to the pots and cutting boards. The head cook immediately ran to Elrond to tell of his sons' arts and crafts. Trying not to chuckle, Elrond said that he would deal with the trouble makers accordingly. He also said that the brothers would clean and unglue the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan, Estel," Elrond called when the cook left.  
  
"Yes Ada," the three answered together.  
  
"I assume you heard what I told the cooks?" Elrond said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Yes Adar, we will unglue the mess," said Elrohir.  
  
"It only takes a little lemon juice to unstick the glue," said Elladan with a smirk.  
  
"Get too it then. I wish to eat at the normal time today," said their father playfully.

* * *

**[TBC]**  
  
Told you this would be a short one. And am really, really sorry that it is short. And I will not be posting until I get back from camp. So see you guys on two weeks. I hope you enjoyed this short and kinda sweet chapter. 


	6. Hide

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it so don't sue me!  
  
**A/N:** If you are going to criticize me then tell me how I can make it better at the same time thanks. I'm answering reviews now...  
  
**Joeel**: Thank you for clearing that up for me...  
  
**Deana**: Well I wasn't able to post right when I got home but hey I haven't even been home for a day and a half...BTW camp sucked! It was so BAD!  
  
**HarryEstel**: I so love your reviews! You are so sweet and never trash my stories like some other peeps do. I am thanking you for the reviews on both of my stories...so Thanks!  
  
**Lomiothiel**: Did I drive the counselors mad...Uh....Hmmm....Should I lie to you or tell the truth? Well It seems that for some reason I kept leaving something in my friend's cabin and while retrieving it I would [cough, cough] fall asleep...For some reason that was supposable a wrong thing to do...What's up with that...So uh...aye I drove the counselors mad...well the food was still moving...I had to add that...  
  
**EvilBitchFromHell**: You name suits you and that is all I am going to say about that.  
  
**Inwenalas**: I am so glad that you love my story...thank you for a sweet review.  
  
**Moralinde**: Don't worry this will not be a Mary Sue...And I think that Lithornlant will not be in the whole story. Maybe just until they reach Rivendell and a little more but I'm not gunna spoil anything for you...thanks for you review.  
  
Well that's all folks! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Lithornlant and Legolas stood back to back ready to defend themselves and each other. They could hear the wolves' growl and move around them. Legolas knew they were circled now.  
  
Suddenly a wolf launched itself at the elves from the side. Lithornlant, being closest to the beast, quickly slashed it across the belly and killed it before it hit the ground again. another leaped into Legolas sending him off balance and tumbling towards the ground. The elf used the attacking wolf's momentum to dive his knife deep into the animal's throat killing it. Slowly, the prince rose from the ground ever aware of the growing number of approaching wolves. It was obvious to him that they could not kill all of them.  
  
"Lithornlant, climb that tree!" he said, pointing to the nearest tree.  
  
The she-elf did what she was told swiftly for she also knew the danger. As she swung her slender body onto the branch, she wondered how Legolas was going to be able to climb the tree with his injuries.  
  
Legolas had the same thought. Ignoring his ankle and his throbbing shoulder, he made his way over to a tree. Using all the strength and concentration, the elf reached up and swung his body onto one of the lower branches. Oh Valar did he strain on his shoulder hurt. He knew he had to get higher though. With out pausing for too long, he spotted another branch and retched up for it.  
  
Lithornlant watched in wonder as the wounded elf swung from branch to branch. 'How could the elf do that in such state?' she thought. 'Surely it must be causing him a lot of pain!'  
  
He muffled a small cry as he ungracefully smacked his ankle on the tree branch. He only needed to climb about three more branches to be out of harms way. Right now a wolf could jump and bit his dangling legs...one did.

* * *

"Estel, stop squirting me with lemon juice!" said Elrohir said with his eyes full of mirth.  
  
"It's not my fault! Who ever said that washing something with a broken wrist was easy is a nut!"  
  
The three had been washing the pots and pans for an hour and were almost done. The cooks had been less than nice and colorful language was heard when the head cooks walked by the three mumbling. Soon their task would be over and they would get to go riding but there was still more to do and the cleaning was terribly boring.  
  
"So do you think Ada will let us go hunting soon?" asked Elladan thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you kidding?! He drugged me after he finished binding my wrist. Do you really think he would let us go hunting?!" said Estel.  
  
"Good point. No I don't think he will let us to hunting. But maybe we can go on an extended horse ride," Elrohir said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Sounds good!" said Elladan and Estel together.  
  
They set down the last pan and dashed out of the kitchen to the stables to saddle their horses.  
  
"Elrohir go grab some food and we will meet you out here in fifteen minutes," said Elladan.  
  
Elrohir ran off to find their packs and some food. While running to their rooms, Elrohir almost crashed into Elrond.  
  
"Ada!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"Ion nin?!" Elrond said questionably, "why in such a hurry?"  
  
"EstelElladanandIaregoingridingbye," Elrohir said in one breath trying to get around Elrond.  
  
"Going riding? For how long?"  
  
"Just a few hours but we are leaving right now," Elrohir said trying to hide his haste in wanting to leave.  
  
"And why do you need your packs?"  
  
"To be prepared for anything?" said Elrohir hoping his real intentions would go unnoticed. He didn't want his Ada to know that they may camp overnight somewhere.  
  
"Don't be out too long and take extra bandages...you three seem to always get in trouble even when doing the simplest things..."  
  
"Yes Ada."  
  
Elrond moved aside and Elrohir sprinted the rest of the way to Estel's room to grab his pack. He went to the House of Healing to grab a fair amount of bandages and herbs. After recovering those items, he stuffed it into Estel's pack and ran to the kitchens to retrieve some provisions. Returning from the kitchen, he snagged an extra blanket just in case. Then he went to meet his brothers at the stables.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Estel when Elrohir returned.  
  
"I ran into Ada..." he replied with a wink.  
  
"Did you tell him anything?" asked Elladan.  
  
"No he thinks we are going for a horse ride and he told us to bring healing supplies and not to be gone too long."  
  
The brothers mounted their horses and set out on their ride.

* * *

Legolas yelled in both anger and pain as on of the wolves circling his tree jumped up and bit his left leg as it was still dangling in reach of the nasty creatures. Swiftly changing his position on the branch he kicked the foul creature with his right foot which made the wolf loosen hi jaws on the already broken ankle.  
  
Now free of the wolf's mouth, Legolas reached up and grabbed another branch and ungracefully swung his body up out of the danger zone.  
  
Lithornlant watched fearfully as the wolf bit the fair being's ankle. She climbed farther up and sat so she could take her bow to shoot the wolves. _'Why, in all that is good in this world, did I not think of this before?_' she thought somewhat guiltily. She notched the first arrow and shot the wolves closest to Legolas. They fell unmoving to the leaf covered ground. She quickly started to kill the wolves, while trying making sure that the wounded elf in the other tree was in good condition, or as good condition as he could be in with his new injuries.  
  
Legolas watched in wonder as the young she-elf started to shoot the wolves and then wondered why she didn't so that before. Slowly he sat on the branch and inspected his ankle which was bleeding quite heavily.  
  
Soon the wolves were gone and he could hear Lithornlant climbing down her tree and calling his name. Slowly he tried to make his way down which was harder to do than he thought. He made it down two branches and then lost his balance when he put to much weight on his injured ankle. He fell and landed so that he could take most of the momentum of the fall on his right leg and then he rolled onto his right side. Remarkably this didn't hurt him.  
  
Recovering, he tried to stand again but felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Lithornlant looked down at his ankle and probed it to see how deep the gashes were. Fortunately it wasn't as bad as it looked, but it needed to be cleaned before it became infected. Soon they were on their way again out of the forest.  
  
In a mater of minutes they were out of the forest and into the flat plains that surrounded Mirkwood forest. They made their way about a mile in and then settled down to rest. It did not take long for Legolas to fall into a fitful darkness.

* * *

**[TBC]  
**  
In the next chapter there will probably be a surprise for the three brothers and you may even hear a little of Lithornlant's story...who is she really? 


	7. Meeting Up

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it...didn't make any money either...

**A/N:** This is my first chapter that has a beta so I send my thanks to Aranna Undomiel. Hopefully there are not as many mistakes as usual.

* * *

When Legolas awoke next it was midmorning. Lithornlant had let him sleep, knowing that it was the best thing for his healing wounds. As soon as the she-elf noticed that the other was awake, she retrieved a piece of Lembas for the elf from her pack.

"Thanks," Legolas mumbled wearily trying to hide his evident pain. He started nibbling on the wafer like food. As he was eating, he wondered where the young she-elf came from and why she saved him. Why was she alone in Mirkwood?

"Lithornlant, why were you alone in the heart of Mirkwood?"

The she-elf paused and then came her answer, "My father is an accomplished healer; I was looking for a specific herb for his stalk was running low."

"Why did you save me? You didn't know who I was or why I was there. For all you knew, I could have been a runaway from my fa...- er, King Thranduil's dungeons."

Lithornlant noted the stutter and replied, "Aye, but I did not sense any evil after I had killed that spider that was attacking you. And you obviously needed help. And there was the fact that you were unconscious, injured, and stuck in a hole so I didn't think you could harm me."

Legolas considered that for a moment. "I thank you. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you." He said shyly turning away as the pain overwhelmed him.

Lithornlant saw his movements and quickly prepared something for his pain. Legolas took it and questioningly sniffed it. It smelled just like the draught that Estel usually prepared so he thought it was alright to drink.

"Don't worry Legolas; it's only for the pain. Nothing else, I didn't even put the sleeping herb in."

With this new assurance, Legolas drained the drink and waited for it to kick in for his injuries were paining him even more then when he woke up. "Where do you live?" he asked suddenly.

"I do not live in the city of Mirkwood if that is what you are asking. I live with my father, my mother, and three younger sisters away from the kingdom. We live in the forest away from the hustle and bustle of life in the city. Mother never liked it there..." replied the she-elf. Legolas contemplated this for a moment. He never realized that people would live outside of the city's protective walls.

"How many others live with you and your family?" he asked.

"There are three other families which are very large in number. All in all there are about twenty-two people where I make my home."

Legolas wondered what it was like to live away from the palace, away from being a prince. He was gone for months at a time, but there was always someone there to address him as "Prince Legolas" or "Your Highness", no matter where he went. It was like he was never alone. It made him want to get to Rivendell sooner. Maybe he could go hunting with Estel and the twins, and then maybe everything would be back to normal.

"What's your story?" asked Lithornlant after a few moments of awkward silence.

Legolas hesitated to answer. Should he really reveal that he was the prince of Mirkwood? "I live behind the walls with my father. My mother is gone, she died," he finally replied almost in a whisper.

"How did you get all those bruises? Surely they were not all from the fall and the spider."

After a few minutes of silence, Legolas answered so quietly that Lithornlant needed to strain her ears to pick up every word. "I quarreled with my father over going to Rivendell to visit my friends there. He did not believe it to be a good idea and forbade me to leave. I asked what reason he had for not allowing me to leave; he said because when ever I visit my friends, someone always gets hurt. Which is quite true on some occasions, but we always manage to pull through. We argued some more and then he snapped and beat me."

"Who is your father?" she asked suspiciously remembering his stuttered reply mere minutes ago.

"No one important," replied Legolas a bit too hastily.

"Surely king Thranduil would send warriors too search for the prince, my lord," said Lithornlant, summing up the clues.

Legolas winced as the she-elf said "my lord." Once again someone recognized him as royalty, even though he was not wearing anything that signified it. "I am hoping to be too far gone by the time he comes to his senses."

"Then we should get going. I wouldn't want to have you at the mercy of your father just yet," she answered playfully. Slowly she helped the wounded elf to rise and then they set off in the direction of Rivendell.

* * *

"Do you think Ada will notice if we are gone for a few more days?" asked Estel.

"I'm sure he will 'notice' but I do not know if he will be mad if that is your question," replied Elladan.

"If we manage to come back safely with no more hurts that those which we left with then I'm sure that we won't get in too much trouble for being gone longer than we said," reasoned Elrohir. Leave it to him to be the one to reason.

They rode on joking merrily with the occasional race. The day was quite eventful. The weather was beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It wasn't too hot, or too cold. The air was neither humid nor dry. To sum it all up, the day was perfect. There was nothing to be worried about. There had been no signs of orcs or any other dangerous beast.

"How far out of Rivendell are we?" asked Elrohir suddenly.

"At lease a day and one half," answered Elladan with a smirk.

"How do you figure that?" said Elrohir.

"Because that is how long we have been gone!" laughed Estel. Soon they were all laughing so hard that they had to stop their horses for fear of falling off of them. After a while they rode on again.

* * *

He walked down the corridor to his son's room. Softly he knocked on the door. Receiving no answer he knocked again, but harder. Still no answer came. Gently, King Thranduil opened the door to Legolas' room. It was empty.

_'Of course it's empty you fool!'_ he thought. _'First you deny him the chance to visit his friends, and then you beat him. You beat him. You hurt your son. You beat him.'_

_You beat him..._

_You hurt your son..._

_You beat your dear son and he couldn't defend himself..._

Thranduil staggered back and then sprinted to his library to think. He needed to find Legolas. He needed to bring him back. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter," Thranduil said weakly. A servant entered with a tray of tea.

"My lord, is there something wrong?"

"I have done something very wrong. Something that cannot be undone. Please send for the gate watcher." The servant hurried off to fulfill the king's bidding. "Be safe, my son," the king whispered.

* * *

Legolas wondered where they were. They had passed out of Mirkwood before settling down for the night, so they were past there. But how close were they to Rivendell right now? They had traveled a good part of the day already. But how close were they? He stopped quite abruptly when he heard something and almost managed to bring them both to the ground.

"What is it?" asked Lithornlant.

"I hear hoove beats from a horse. Do you not hear them?"

"Aye, now that you speak of it I can here them. It seems to be more than one set. Perhaps it is a patrol from Mirkwood?"

"No," said Legolas, "patrols don't come out this far. We are far from Mirkwood I think. There are three horses. Half a mile from here."

"Shall we wait to see who is about, or do you wish to hide?"

"We shall wait and see who is coming, but be ready for anything," decided the blonde elf.

They did not have to wait long before they could make out three forms coming towards them. Minutes later they met up with each other.

"Legolas?" came a call.

"Estel? Estel!" answered Legolas overjoyed at his friend's sudden appearance. Estel quickly dismounted his horse and ran the rest of the distance to his Elfish friend. The two embraced in a friendly hug in which Legolas had to try hard to hide his wince as Estel's hands and arms aggravated his wounds. The twins showed up not long after.

"What are you three doing here? And what did you do to your wrist?" asked Legolas motioning to Aragorn's arm.

"Just out for a ride, this is from a sparring accident," answered the human looking over his friend. His face fell when he took in the sight. "What happened to you mellon nin?" asked Aragorn with genuine concern. [My friend.]

"We shall speak of it later. Aiya Mellyn nin! Elrohir and Elladan!" [Hello my friends.]

"Hello Legolas, why do you look so gruff?" said Elladan playfully.

"Since you all seem so anxious to know then I will tell you the shortest version possible. I ran away from the palace, was attacked by a spider, fell in a hole, saved by Lithornlant, and then attacked by wolves. We have been walking all day to get to Rivendell," Legolas said in one breath while motioning to the she-elf beside him. All eyes turned to Lithornlant and three mouths hung open at the short story.

"Hello my lady," said Estel kissing Lithornlant's hand. "I thank you for not leaving my friend for spider food."

"Twas not a problem. But he does seem to attract danger," the she-elf replied shyly.

Elladan and Elrohir stood there with their eyes racing from Legolas, to Lithornlant, to the other twin's eyes to Estel then back to Legolas. "We thank you and are pleased to meet your acquaintance," they replied together.

* * *

**[TBC]**

I figured this was a good place to stop. Sorry for the unusually long wait. I had a serious case of writers block. Please review! Flames will be laughed at and then fed to my stupid fat dog.

P.S. My beta will be gone for two weeks so maybe I can get one of my other friends to beta the chapters for that time.


	8. Unanswered Questions

_**Disclaimer: What do you think?**_

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait guys. I have been kinda busy and am suffering from a severe case of writers block. Plus I got sick...stupid cheese...lactose and tolerant....ya...stupid cheese...I'm blaming it on the cows...and my dad....for some unknown reason it's his fault...LETS CLONE PANDAS!!!....ya I random...

Hopefully these chapters will be better written. I have begun to write them out in a notebook and then type them. I tend to write better then. So here you go! I will answer my reviewers first!

**Badger Lover:** Welcome to the story! Glad that you liked it! What's up...ya the ceiling...for now...

**Aranna Undomiel:** Welcome back Mellon Nin! Thanks for telling me that you are home again!

**IcyLeo:** You know...the trick to not pissing off the writers is to not tell them if you dislike their story. That's what I do...just go on without reading the rest of the story. But you know if you are like suggesting something than that's great! I am glad that you like my story. Awesome! You approve of Lithornlant! The reason I am not updating really fast is because I haven't written this story out all the way (which in the future I will do) and I have had major writer's block! So here you are! Thanks for the review and welcome to the story.

**Anastasia Who:** Thanks for the review! Yes I do believe that the twins and Estel have some trouble coming their way...Legolas too...don't know what though...glad that you like Lithornlant. She is after all...me...ya...odd...

**Gozilla:** You know I appreciate your reviews even though they are short! It helps me to get to my desired 100 review mark! Thanks!

**Tonianne:** _[blush]_ wow...thanks for this wonderful review. I really appreciate that. I am glad that it trapped you and forced you to read more. Here is your next chapter...Welcome to the story!

**Boppy:** Thanks for your review! Here is your next chapter. And I did not take that as a threat!

**Moralinde:** Don't worry this will NOT be a MS. If it was an MS you would have seen some Legomance.

**Vampy2k:** Don't worry, they will find out soon. Thanks for the review.

**Lomiothiel:** Thanks for the review. Yes Thranduil realized Legolas was gone. And I can assure you that he feels very guilty.

**Gemini969, Wadeva:** Thanks for your reviews!

**HarryEstel:** Thanks for your review and thank you for betaing for me! My usual beta is back now.

Ok there you go and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The gate watcher walked swiftly to the king's study. He stopped right outside the large doors and adjusted his tunic. Almost reverently, he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter," a faint voice from within said.

Quietly, the dark haired elf entered the study and closed the doors behind him. "Milord," he said with a bow out of respect.

"Where you ever aware of Legolas leaving the palace?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"Yes, we let him pass the gates without question," the other answered suspiciously. "He was heavily armed and had his whole pack so we let him leave assuming he was going to Imladris."

"How long ago was this?" the king answered.

"Roughly two and a half days ago, milord."

_'Almost three days ago! How could I have not known that my own son was missing for that long?!'_ the king thought to himself.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" asked the watcher when he saw the almost sad look in his king's eyes.

"Yes, I need to find Legolas. Send out four patrols of six, and ready a messenger bird to go to Imladris."

The elf left to do his king's bidding, leaving Thranduil to himself.

"What have I been doing for the past two and one half days?" he questioned out loud. _'Drinking away your worries,'_ said the little voice inside his head. It was true he was drunk, tired, and frustrated when Legolas had come before him to ask if he could travel to Rivendell. Still why had he reacted so harshly? _'Does it really matter now_?' he thought. _'You dishonored him. What's done is done. Now you have lost your son...you lost your only son..._

_He is gone..._

_Your son..._

_He hates you..._

_You...hurt...him..._

_It's all your fault..._

_He _

Thranduil couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and cried. After a time, he pulled himself together and went to write a letter to Lord Elrond. He had to tell him to look out for his son for he, king Thranduil, was at great fault.

* * *

"Well I see no reason why we should continue standing here in this field," said Elladan after everyone had gotten acquainted and they had learned of Lithornlant's reason for traveling with Legolas.

"Aye, let us set up camp," continued Elrohir. The other three nodded their heads in silent agreement. Legolas started to make an attempt to help set up camp when he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder. He looked behind him and met Estel's gaze.

"Havo dad, I know that you are wearied and need rest," said the human softly yet firmly. _[Sit down]_

"Nay, I can help set up camp. I'm not that injured," retorted Legolas fully aware that this was a one sided argument and he was on the wrong side.

"Judging by the splint on your leg I'd say that you have broken something and the site of a gash on your temple tells me that you probably have managed to hit your head. Havo dad Legolas," Legolas sighed in defeat and somewhat ungracefully, plopped down on the ground.

Estel rolled his eyes at the glare that he received from the archer and went to help with the camp. When that was finished, Elrohir started a fire and went to retrieve water from a nearby stream, and Elladan went to tend to the horses. Estel grabbed his pack of herbs, and as many bandages as he could carry. With those items in hand, he made his way back over Lithornlant to ask for her assistance in tending to Legolas.

"Will you tell me every single injury or do I have to prod and poke?" asked Aragorn with a playful smile.

"I know you fully intend to prod and poke so why should I even bother telling you?" answered the elf with a grin.

The human sighed and turned pleading eyes to Lithornlant. The she-elf gave him a warm smile. "You should look at his right shoulder first. It was dislocated and then he strained it while climbing a tree."

"Why in Arda were you climbing trees after dislocating your shoulder?" Estel exclaimed which earned a chuckle from Elrohir who was tending to the fire. Lithornlant smiled again and mumbled something that sounded strangely like "and with a broken ankle..." Estel caught every word of it.

"What's in your head elf?" Estel almost yelled. The golden haired elf rolled his eyes at the gaping human.

"It's not like I had any choice," he answered playfully, "there were wolves all over the place."

The human rolled his eyes once again and gently helped Legolas out of his tunic and undershirt. He gasped. It amazed him how bruised the usual fair skin was. Shades of purple, black, and blue decorated the Elf's torso and shoulder.

"Legolas how did you get all of these bruises?" asked Estel as he probed the injured shoulder.

Legolas paused before answering. _'Should I really tell him about the argument with Ada? Should he really know right now?'_ "I fell in a hole after fighting the spider.

"When?" asked Estel wondering how the spider could have possible done this to Legolas. There were far too many cuts and bruises here for one spider to have inflicted.

"Roughly two days ago," answered Legolas.

_'Some of these cuts and bruises are far older than that. What has this elf gotten himself into?'_ saying not a word, the human went on probing the shoulder. "You have torn the muscle here, probably when you were climbing the tree. It should heal up fast but will be sore for a while," said Estel putting the elf's arm gently in a sling. Legolas nodded slightly.

"What next?" asked Estel turning to Lithornlant, who was still standing beside him.

"The ankle, it is broken."

Aragorn turned his eyes to Legolas, who was looking rather proud of himself. Shaking his head, the man gently took the splint off of the injured limb. Again there was bruising around the ankle, but that was to be expected. What were not expected, were the gashes that covered the area.

"Legolas, how did you acquire these gashes?"

"Wolf," the elf answered simply.

Aragorn heard the she-elf leave. He turned his attention back to the injury. The break itself was not bad at all but the now obvious bite was becoming infected. He searched his pouch for the desired herb and then wondered why he had not thought of retrieving water to boil them in.

"Estel," Legolas asked suddenly.

"Yes mellon nin?"

"How do you intend to bind my injuries if your wrist is broken?"

"Ah, that would be one of the reasons that I asked Lithornlant to help."

At that moment the she-elf returned with a few smaller copper bowls and was followed by Elrohir who carried a large steaming pot of water. They poured the hot water into each of the smaller bowls. Aragorn crushed a mixture of herbs into one bowl and gave it to Legolas to drink. The other took it questioningly.

"I do not intend to send you to sleep just yet, mellon nin. You need not worry," said Estel reading the elf's eyes like a book.

Legolas nodded and drank the foul tasting liquid. Aragorn crushed more herbs into another bowl and dipped a rag in it to cleanse the elf's wounds. Legolas gasped as the hot water and cloth touched his tender skin. After awhile he could feel the herbs kicking in. A strange tingling feeling replaced the pains from his injuries. It made him drowsy, but not especially sleepy. It also made him less aware of things. Later he wouldn't remember Estel letting Lithornlant re-splint his ankle or when he tended to the slash on his back. He was aware of someone pulling a soft undershirt over his head and then laying him down. He mumbled incoherently and then drifted into his Elven-world of dreams.

* * *

**[TBC]**

Hope you liked this chapter. Once again thank you for your reviews. I send my thanks to Aranna Undomiel for beta-ing this chapter.


	9. A Father's Doubts

_**Disclaimer: What do you think?**_

**_A/N:_ ATTENTION READERS THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE BETWEEN LITHORNLANT AND LEGOLAS! AND!!!_ This chapter has a little more humor than usual I was in a good mood...well...for most of it anyways. That is all._**

I send my thanks once again to **Aranna Undomiel** for** beta-ing** this chapter.

* * *

Their camp fire blazed, giving off warmth as the four sat around it. They had taken care of Legolas' wounds as he drifted off to sleep. Aragorn was pondering the elf's hesitation to respond to his questions.

"Lithornlant, do you know what is bothering Legolas? He seems almost distance," he said voicing his worries.

The she-elf sighed and gave her answer, "He said that he had argued with his father about coming to Imladris and then his father beat him. He really did not tell me many details about it," She paused when the three other elves gasped. "Then he said that he ran away. I found him in a hole with one of the biggest spiders I have ever seen in my life, preparing to sting him. I am sorry to not have been of much help."

Elladan, Elrohir and Estel were quiet for a while. The twins could tell that something was bottling up in Estel by the way he was taking this news. They knew that soon they were in for a show of emotion from the young human. And a show it would be.

"What do you mean his father beat him?!" Estel yelled. The enraged yelling made the she-elf visibly flinch. She was not used to anger, for her father and mother made an effort not to raise their voices among one another. The human stood and started pacing before the fire. "Thranduil has never beaten him before, right?" he said turning his eyes on his brothers who were shaking their heads in reply to his question. "What was Thranduil thinking? Beating his best warrior, his son! What the hell, pardon my language, was he thinking?!"

"I know nothing more than what I have told you," said Lithornlant calmly and quietly. She found herself feeling a little intimidated by the young man's anger. "You will have to talk to him when he wakes," she continued, stating the obvious. Estel stopped mid pace and shot the she-elf an unreadable look, then went on pacing again, murmuring incoherently to himself.

After a time, Elrohir went to check to see how Legolas was faring. The archer was already starting to heal. Some swelling went down in both the ankle and shoulder, and the bruises had lightened up a shade. In his sleep, Legolas murmured something and shifted his sleeping form, drawing his knee almost to his chest. Elrohir smirked at the odd sleeping position and returned to the fire where Estel was still pacing.

"What _ignorant fool_ would dare lay a hand on Legolas?" he said to no one in particular.

"I do not know the reason, dear brother, but I do know that you are wearing a trench in the earth from your constant pacing," answered Elrohir to the human's question.

Estel turned and glared at his brother who, in turn, smiled and patted a spot on the ground next to him. The Dunèdain sighed and sat beside his brother. The four around the fire once again sat in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. After about twenty minutes, Aragorn got up and rolled out his bed roll and went to bed.

The three left at the fire did not break the silence until they were absolutely sure that the human was asleep.

"You will have to forgive our brother, he and Legolas-"started Elladan.

"-they are very close friends," finished Elrohir.

"When ever either one of them is injured or Aragorn is sick, they...well you've seen how he acts. I can assure you that Legolas is just as bad, if not worse. They share a very unique bond," proclaimed Elladan.

"Yes, in fact I am surprised that Aragorn hasn't tried to go to Mirkwood to have a _"word"_ with King Thranduil," Elrohir joked.

"Tis not a problem. I understand. Not many have that kind of bond," said Lithornlant letting her thoughts drift to other times and places.

"Are you planning on traveling with us to Imladris? We would be more than happy to have you accompany us," Elladan invited.

"I am sorry to turn down the wonderful invitation, but I must return to my Ada with the herbs. I was planning to leave at first light."

The twins nodded their heads in understanding. They sat at the fire for a little longer and then drifted off to bed one by one.

* * *

Elrond stood pacing on his balcony in the beautiful morning light that greeted this particular morning. Although the new day was bright and brilliant, his mood was not.

"Where are they? Oh Ada, we are just going out for a short ride, we will not be gone for too long," mocked Elrond. "I swear when they get back I'll-"

"You know Elrond, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity. And did I detect a dreadful threat coming on?" said Glorfindel from behind.

Elrond spun around to look at Glorfindel. "Is their any word of them?"

"No. Do not trouble yourself. They are grown, they have their weapons, and they have their packs. You need to relax a little, mellon nin," replied Glorfindel gently.

"How can I relax?!" Elrond exploded. "My sons are gone, on a _so called_ ride! Estel has a broken wrist, his sword arm, Glorfindel. Knowing them they probably ran into orcs, then wargs, then one of them fell of a cliff!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

The blond elf tried not to chuckle at his friends antics. "Elrond, they aren't that bad."

"No! They are! They are, my friend. I have never met anyone else who can get in that much trouble. Must they always have their own way? They wanted to go hunting, but Estel broke his wrist, so they went on a ride instead. But, they have not come back!"

Glorfindel sighed and tried to think of a way to comfort his very worried and slightly erratic friend. "They will come back. Don't worry, Elrond, they always come back."

Elrond sobered up immediately, "I know they always come back, it's just the condition that they come back in that worries me. I can't help to think that one day; they will come back with a wound that I will not be able to heal. Then what would I do? What would I do if I lost on of them?" said the lord of Imladris turning worried, sad eyes on his friend.

"I will ride out and retrieve them, Elrond. Try not to worry yourself too much," said Glorfindel putting a supporting hand on the other's right shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Elrond nodded and looked towards the cities gates, silently hoping to see his three sons on their horses coming back to the palace.

* * *

Estel was the first to wake in the morn. It had been a challenging night for him. Horrific dreams had plagued his dreams. He had dreamt that Legolas was running from a mob from his home. Now that he was awake he realized that this dream was totally insane.

Sitting upon his bed roll, the young human glanced over to Legolas. The elf had shifted so his body was lying diagonally across his bed roll on his stomach. His left cheek lay on a green tuff of grass, which served as a small soft pillow, with his golden locks of hair streaming at many different angles.

The elf looked peaceful, like he had not a care in the world. Aragorn knew it only to be a guise. The man sighed and decided to go retrieve water from a near by stream. He stood up, stretched, grabbed his sword and a pot, and jogged to the stream.

The sun made the water sparkle as it slid lazily over the rocks. The slow moving water made a most soothing melody as it washed by the young man's feet. A small gold fish swam out of a small cave that the rocks created. It's golden scales gleamed in the sun's rays.

Estel found himself calmer and humbled by the beauty of the stream. Sighing, he filled the pot with the crystal clear water and headed back to camp where he found Elrohir and Elladan helping Lithornlant with her pack.

"Are you absolutely sure that you will be safe going back through Mirkwood alone?" asked Elrohir.

"Aye, I do believe I will be safe enough. But I thank you for your concern," she replied with dazzling smile.

"You must remember that you are welcome in Rivendell whenever you so wish. The gates will be forever open to you," said Elladan with Elrohir nodding in the background.

"You're leaving I take it," said Estel trying not to slosh the water as he walked. It proved difficult to hold the water with a hard cast around your wrist, and not spill anything, but he managed it.

"I need to return to my family with the herbs that my father had sent me to find. I wish you all luck on your journey home," Lithornlant said, shouldering her pack.

"May good fortune follow you. Send word when you reach your home. We really do hope that you return safely," said Estel. Someone murmured something off to the side, and the four beings standing turned to see Legolas with his eyes open staring at them. Slowly, he stat up and prepared to raise, but there was no need for Lithornlant came to him.

"I bid you farewell," she said quietly.

"I am glad to have been able to travel with you. I must thank you again for saving my life. I am eternally in your debt," said Legolas graciously.

"And since you are immortal, then that statement is more true than it sounds!" said Elrohir playfully.

The five shared one more laugh and then watched Lithornlant walk until they could not see her anymore.

"How are you feeling this morning, mellon nin?" asked Estel walking over to the blond elf and handing him a piece of lembas.

"I've had better days," the archer replied gruffly.

"I bet," murmured Elrohir.

"Are you ready to start our journey back to Rivendell?" asked Elladan. "That is if you are planning to accompany us back home."

"I am well ready mellon nin, just let me take care of some...business first," said Legolas standing up some what unsteadily to go and relieve himself. Slowly, he hobbled a little ways away from their camp.

Elladan retrieved their horses and when everyone was set, they set off in the direction of their home.

* * *

**TBC**

See what did I tell you...no Legomance...absolutely none...I was trying my best not to turn this into a MS...did I? Believe me...I am such a Legolas freak that it was really hard...so here you go...sorry for the wait...school started and I have basketball everyday...plus there was my birthday...September 8th. But I have some good news...on our first basketball game...we won 41-21...now is that a butt whooping or is that a butt whooping?...well....last season we did win by 42 one game but...oh well...see ya!

P.S. When I got this back from my beta and then put it up on document manager...some of the code got screwed up and I had to fix it so sorry if there are a few symbols like "" that I missed.


	10. Plus One into the Mix

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien was a genius...I obviously am not...therefore...I own nothing.

**A/N:** I am really sorry for the wait...but at least I didn't leave you with a terrible cliffie...yes I know...terrible (_looks at angry mob_) (_runs away) _DON'T KILL ME!!! You wouldn't get the rest of the story!

Glorfindel had been riding for three days in the direction of Mirkwood, for that was the direction that the tracks led him. Though they were at least a day old, the tracks served their purpose and provided the elf with a trail. He had already come across two campsites, though they were well covered and hidden to untrained eyes. If Glorfindel had not been looking for it, he would have scanned right over the area.

Oh his trek after the sons of Elrond, Glorfindel had thought of his long time friend's words. How could Elrond, the greatest healer in Middle Earth, doubt his abilities? It made little sense to the blond elf. But when he thought about it he realized that the elf lord was speaking of something more.

Not all wounds are physical wounds. Spiritual, emotional, mental wounds were what Elrond was speaking of. Now Glorfindel understood the lord's worry. Elves were prone to die from despair. If one of his sons died, he would lose at least two.

Glorfindel shook his head to rid himself of these depressing thoughts. He concentrated on the road ahead of him. Hopefully he would find the twins and Estel before any harm befell them.

* * *

Once again, the morning sun found Elrond looking at the front gates from his balcony. Glorfindel said that he would find his sons, and he did not doubt the elf for a second, it was just the anxiety that waiting created.

Sighing, Elrond turned to go back inside his room; paperwork awaited him in his library. Pulling on his robe, he walked to the door, just as someone knocked. The lord swiftly opened the door open to find one of his servants.

"Milord, you have a message," said the servant with a bow. "It arrived attached to the leg of a falcon."

Elrond took the letter and dismissed his servant. Flipping the folded piece of parchment over, he examined the seal. Surprisingly, it was the royal seal of Mirkwood. Curious, Elrond opened the letter.

_Elrond,_

_It is with a heavy heart and a broken soul that I write you. Legolas is gone. He approached me with a request to travel and mingle with your sons. I foolishly denied him this request and, in the process, deeply insulted him. I was intoxicated with my wine and was not in the right state of mind. I beat him. It tears my very being to know I did. It was not a silly slap on the face. I beat him until he was unconscious, not only once, but twice. He ran from Mirkwood. I do not blame him for doing so. I assume he is traveling to Imladris. Elrond, I have done a great wrong. I disgraced my son, my family. Please, keep him safe. I do not think I could live with myself any longer to know that I was the cause of my only son's death. It is hard for me to live with myself even now. I shall travel to Rivendell as soon as I know where he is. Please Elrond, I ask you as a friend, keep my boy safe, for I could not. I need you._

_Thranduil_

Elrond audibly gasped a few times while reading the dark letter. It amazed him and almost made him sick to read the words. How could Thranduil do that? Not only were his sons away doing Valar-knows-what, but so was Legolas. Struggling with dark thoughts and _"what if"_ questions, Elrond slowly walked to his library.

* * *

The days passed rather fast for the dark headed beings, but for the golden haired elf, each jar of the horses stride shot an arrow of pain up his leg. Legolas was in a rather bad mood because of it. As they grew closer to Imladris, he could feel the tension growing between the brothers.

"How far are we?" asked Estel.

"About two days off still. No need to start worrying right now, brother," said Elladan.

"Worry? Worry about what?"

"About the monstrous lecture we are going to receive for dragging you back home once again," played Elrohir, receiving a glare from everyone around him. He rolled his eyes. "We were only supposed to be going on a short ride, which turned into a few days camping trip. Ada had specifically said not to go hunting after Estel accidentally broke his wrist."

"Well, technically we are not hunting," said Elladan, almost flinching when Elrohir mentioned Estel's wrist.

"Do you really think your Ada will care if you are not 'technically hunting' or not?" snapped Legolas, growing even more annoyed.

Elladan looked down at the ground feeling a bit hurt at the prince's sharp tone. But he tried to understand the stress that he was under. The ride must be tiring him, though the proud Mirkwood elf would never admit it. Taking that into consideration, he was able to brush it off.

Legolas also turned his eyes away. He had not meant to sound as harsh as he did. "Elladan, I am sorry. I had not meant to-"

"Tis alright, mellon nin, I understand."

The company once again grew silent. Legolas listened to the birds and trees around them. He could seek comfort in those things of nature. His mind could float among the leaves, releasing it from the cares of the world. A faint smile graced his lips as he submitted himself to the sounds and smells around him. He physically relaxed against Estel on the horse.

So relaxed as he was, he did neither sense nor feel the young human behind him suddenly stiffen. The horses slowed to a stop. Elrohir and Elladan got off their horses and made their way over to where the other two were still mounted.

"Come Legolas, we must seek shelter. Someone approaches," said Elladan quietly, supporting the blonde's forearm as he dismounted. The prince nodded and leaned against the elder twin as he hobbled to a tree. Carefully, the twins boosted Legolas into the lower bows of the great oak, then quickly followed to be able to help him up further. Estel soon followed. The four sat in silence as they awaited the unknown person's arrival. They did not have to wait long. Soon they could see the top of the being's head, then soon his body, and horse. Elrohir and Elladan chuckled and jumped gracefully to the ground.

"Glorfindel!" cried Elrohir.

Glorfindel's head snapped up as he looked to where the voice came from. He nudged his mount into a fast trot and soon reached the twins.

"Where have you been? Do you know how much worry you have put your father through? Where is your brother? Why is Legolas in a tree?" Glorfindel paused.

The twins rolled their eyes at the onslaught of questions. Estel and Legolas were slowly making their way down the tree. Glorfindel sighed and took in the sight of the twins, Estel, and Legolas while wondering why the golden archer was there. The sons of Elrond did not appear to be injured, but with them, you never really knew. But Legolas, on the other hand, was obviously injured.

"When will I receive the great honor of learning of this last adventure of yours?" said Glorfindel, sarcastically exchanging glances with the four in front of him.

"Our ride lasted a little longer than usual, it appears," started Elrohir.

"We know that we have probably worried Ada sick, but we managed to stay out of trouble," said Elladan trying to lighten the heavy mood that was quickly descending.

"We met up with Legolas along our way; it seems that he was traveling to Imladris. It was quite lucky that we ran into him actually," said Estel somewhat thoughtfully.

Glorfindel sighed as he looked over the young prince once again. "Tithen pen, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" the elder elf asked gently.

"Tis nothing my lord Glorfindel, just a rough journey," said Legolas quietly, not really expecting the excuse to surpass the wise elf.

Glorfindel looked questioningly Legolas but decided not to push the matter. He would find out sooner or later. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. "We might as well get as far as we can today and then continue onward home tomorrow."

The suggestion almost gained a groan from Legolas who was sick of having his ankle jostled. Instead he slumped for a moment and silently sighed hoping that no one would notice. Estel did notice though, and was eager to help the elf with this predicament, for he was sure that the elf was growing weary of the journey even though he would never admit it.

"Glorfindel, we have been riding almost non stop the whole day. Might we just make camp here and rest the horses. We can continue on in the morn," Estel said shooting a look at both of his brothers silently pleading that they'd agree.

Glorfindel nodded and started taking his pack from his horse.

**TBC**

Well I finally updated. Once again I am sorry for the long wait. So here are your reviewer responses.

**Deana:** I am so sorry for the wait but here is chapter ten.

**HarryEstel:** YAY you can vote...who are you voting for? If I could vote...legally...then I would defiantly be voting for George Bush. Thanks for the review!

**SivanShemesh:** I am flattered that you think this story is amazing! Thank you so much. Its not that Thranduil acts unkindly towards Legolas, but everyone has their days...and Thranduil unfortunately had a very bad day. I do believe that Legolas will get over it...given time. Thank you once again.

**Inwenalas:** Its ok to be late...just look at this update. Three weeks...that's just sad. Thank you for the review.

**Shadowafax2931:** Thanks for adding me to your favorites list. Sorry I did not update sooner...I really don't have a good excuse...but I did update my other story...ya...stupid excuse...oh well...I never thought Elrond would mutter to himself either...but then again...my mom kinda found it as a shock when I went around muttering to myself after I found out that Orlando proposed to his girlfriend...oh well...talk to you later!

**Crazyrabidfangurl01:** Thanks for the review and birthday wishes!

Ok was that every one? Yes...no...evil chicken...? Ok! Hopefully I will be able to update sooner than I did...seriously...I have no clue where this story is going after they reach Rivendell...I need to get creative. Bye bye everybody!


	11. Message from a Troubled Heart

**_I am sorry_** for the delay for my posting but there is a reason. A few days ago, my brother and a few friends were driving home from the movies. It was snowing and traffic was heavy. A man in a truck was drunk and did not fully comprehend that he was driving on very slick roads. He hit a patch of ice and slid right into my brother's car. One of my brother's friend, as well as mine, was killed. He was sitting in the back of the car on the driver's side. My brother was also injured. He, along with the other two people in his car, are now hospitalized.

The doctors still do not know whether my brother will pull through for he was injured pretty badly. There was massive internal bleeding as well as a punctured lung and many broken bones. Because of the weather of that night, the ambulance and police officers did not reach the accident site for a while, and my brother as well as the other two passengers suffered from blood loss.

I thank God for every breath that he draws and ask you all to pray for his life. I was supposed to be in that car along with my favorite brother but a sudden meeting at my dad's work called for me to baby sit my younger brothers. Once again, I ask you to pray for his well being. My heart reaches out to all of those who have lost a loved one to accidents due to alcohol.

I do not know when I will be able to post. If my brother dies, I will not only be losing a brother, but I will be losing my best friend. If that happens, I do not believe that I will ever write another word again.

Thank you for your time and for reading this story. I do appreciate it and hope to continue. But with the accident, I have barely left his bed side at the hospital, sacrificing my sleep and other personal needs to be with him as much as I can. Thank you all for your encouragement and patience. I pray to God that he will pull through.

_**-Mornflower**_


	12. Troubled Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that I own this? If you do, please seek help at your local mental hospital.

**Author's Note** will be at the bottom of the chapter.

An extra thanks to my beta _Aranna Undomiel,_ for beta-ing this. Go read her stories guys…maybe she will update sooner!

* * *

"_Ada!" came a little voice, full of joy, "Ada! I caught a…a bunny wabbit! Lookie Ada!"_

_The child's father smiled and looked at his son's large blue eyes that were filled with happiness and excitement. The boy was practically jumping up and down on the forest floor as he held out a furry creature to his father. The elfling laughed as the rabbit tickled his finger with its whiskers. "Ada! He tickles!"_

"_Ah, Penneth, where did you find this rabbit?" the elder asked fondly._

_If possible the elfling's blue eyes lit up more with his answer. "I found him by the big oak twee by the gawden! Ada?" he asked looking from the rabbit to his father, "may I keep him? Please? Saes?"_

"_My little Greenleaf," started Thranduil gently, "do you not think that this little one has a family himself that he wants to go back home to?"_

"_But Ada, it was all alone! Can I keep it saes? Saes Ada? I'll take good care of it!" the child was almost begging for permission to keep the animal. _

_Sighing, Thranduil tried hard not to give into his son's desires. "Legolas, how would you feel if someone were to take you away from your family? Do you think that you would feel very happy about that?"_

_Legolas's childish face suddenly darkened. His eyes filled with malice and hate. "I hate you milord! I wish to never see you again!"_

_The elven king stared at his son's face which was now forming deep blue and purple bruises. His once youth like features bared the marks of a beating. A look of terror and self-hatred crept into Thranduil's eyes. He watched as his son's clothes were torn and stained with his own blood. _

"_Legolas? Ion nin?"_

_Legolas's lips turned slowly into a cruel sneer. "I am not your son."_

Thranduil jerked awake, finding himself asleep in his study. Slowly sitting up, he peeled away a piece of parchment that had stubbornly decided to stick to his face. He sighed.

"Legolas, what have I done to you? Will you ever forgive me?" Slowly shaking his head, the king rose from his chair and shuffled towards his door, content on arranging a few things before futilely attempting to slumber.

* * *

For the fist time in his long life, Legolas cursed the early morning sun. The moment he opened his eyes, the sun's first rays assaulted his orbs instantly renewing his headache from the last day's ride. Slowly he sat up, dragging his uninjured arm across his face.

Sighing quietly, he looked around to find that most everyone was asleep except Glorfindel who was finishing up the last match. The archer watched the other elf's content back as he sat upon the rocks at the edge of their campsite. Quietly as to not disturb the other's tranquility, Legolas searched through his pack for a change of clothes. Quickly, he unbuttoned his shirt that he had been slumbering in, and slipped it off. As fast as he could, the elf draped the new dark green one over his shoulders and gently slid his injured arm into the silky sleeve. He began re-buttoning his new shirt almost afraid that Glorfindel would turn around at the slight noise he was making and spot his bruised abdomen which he was trying so hard to hide. He did not feel up to answering questions that morning.

Fishing out a semi-clean brown tunic, Legolas slid it over his shoulders and fastened all the clasps. Once he remembered how complicated it had become with his injured ribs, which were shifting when he bent over, he decided that he could go another day without changing his leggings.

"Legolas?" asked Glorfindel, turning with a warm smile.

"Lord Glorfindel," replied Legolas with a small nod.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," came the expected reply.

Glorfindel considered the word "fine" for a moment and then continued his thoughts. "What events lead up to your meeting with those over grown hobbits?" he asked with a slight nod in the direction of the three sons of Elrond.

Legolas hesitated, still not prepared to relive his experience with his father. "I was traveling to Imladris and just happened to bounce upon them."

"And your injuries?" asked the Gondolin elf with and inquisitive eyebrow.

"I was attacked by a particularly vicious spider on my way out of Mirkwood," said Legolas after a slight pause.

"Surely you had heard it coming! You could have shot it with your bow before it had a chance to even touch you."

Legolas sighed, "My mind was elsewhere at the time."

Glorfindel studied the elf in front of him. His posture was somewhat slumped, and his eyes were dull and sorrowful. Something was wrong. There was something missing to this explanation. Surely one spider could not have given him all of his injuries.

"Thranduilion," Legolas unsuccessfully covered a flinch which Glorfindel caught, "did something else happen that you have neglected to tell me?" he continued, gently prodding the other to speak.

Legolas remained silent, hoping for some distraction for Glorfindel. The Valar decided to have mercy on him and Estel woke up shouting.

"No! You can't take him! I won't let you!" Glorfindel quickly went to calm the human as he started to smack his injured wrist against the ground in his twisted dreams. At the sound of commotion, Elrohir and Elladan sprung up, weapons in hand.

"What is it?" Elladan yelled groggily.

"Who, what, where, why?" said Elrohir shaking sleep out of his head. Legolas looked at the confused twins and burst out laughing. No matter how soiled his mood was, it was gone now. As he laughed, Elrohir and Elladan tried to figure out what was going on. Legolas realized that laughing may not have been the best reaction as his mirthful laughs turned into painful hacking coughs as his ribs reacted.

Estel who was not fully awake hurried over to his companion who was now bent over, clutching his chest in pain.

"Legolas, deep breaths, take deep breaths, mellon nin."

"Can't," Legolas choked out between gasps for air and hacking coughs. He felt a hand on his back and another on his chest gently straightening him up from his bent over position. He felt himself being leaned back against someone's chest, most likely Estel's. With his back against the other's chest, he was able to calm his breathing as the coughs subsided.

"Better?" asked Elrohir quietly. Legolas lifted his head to meet the other's worried eyes. Slowly he nodded.

"No more humor from here on out," said Elladan, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had descended upon them like a heavy blanket.

Legolas only looked at him and breathed deeply, still trying to calm his rapid heart. Estel rose from his position behind the elf and went for his satchel which held the healing herbs that he required to make a tea to sooth the other's throat, which was bound to become sore.

Glorfindel shot the younger elf a questioning gaze and went to help break camp. He knew something still wasn't right and nothing was going to stop him from finding out what it was.

Sooner than Legolas hoped, they were mounted on their horses, making their way to Imladris once again.

* * *

**TBC**

**Okay…so now we know that they are going home…but will they get there in one piece OR maybe they won't get there at all! Wouldn't it be just terrible if I decided to kill someone? Aww man! I've got ideas forming in my head...MWHAHAHAHAHAH..._cough..._**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS…HAPPY CHANUKAH **You know...I was wearing my Santa hat at school, and the assistant principal told me to take it off so I yelled really loud "Where's your Christmas Spirit" and then starting singing _The Grinch_ song...it was great...I got four days detention...but it was worth it! He's a mean one...Mr. Grinch

**A/N:** I have great news! My brother, who was in a bad car accident, has pulled through. It was looking VERY bad there for about three days. Three days of which I had no sleep what so ever. He had to have two major surgeries but handled that fine. I am happy to say that he will be back to his old fun loving self in a few months. I have learned that not sleeping for about three days in a row lowers your immune system making it very easy for you to become ill. _Eyes shift from side to side_ there is such thing as being sick from worry. And it's not pleasant! The doctors actually banned me from his hospital room until I got some sleep.

As I cannot remove most of the reviews that everyone sent me to say that they will pray for my brother's health, I have decided to leave that Author's note up there. I realize that it is against the rules but I find it necessary to explain most of the reviews. If you have a problem with that...that's fine.

I thank everyone who sent me a review a thousand times over. They kept me emotionally strong through this dilemma. I want to thank you for all of your prayers and words of comfort. You don't know how much that has helped me. Just for you guys, I wrote a poem. It's not the best I've ever written but I dedicate it too everyone here reading:

_Faceless Hero_

Save me from this dread,  
Keep me from this place.  
Lead me back into the light,  
Let me see your face.

Please, my nameless wanderer,  
Who saves me from the dark,  
Don't let me face away,  
Help me to be smart.

Oh, my masked warrior,  
who meets life without fear,  
Please come and stay with me,  
Let me know you're near.

You are my faceless hero,  
You are my nameless friend.  
Stay with me forever,  
Until my life's sweet end.

_**Your very appreciative Authoress,**_

_**Mornflower**_


	13. Unexpected Setback

**_Disclaimer: This belongs to the Almighty Tolkien (bows to Tolkien)_**

**_A/N: Ok…there is a little warning here…Some of the characters may appear a little OOC…er…that's Out Of Character…for the ones who are acronym impaired. (eyes shift)_**

**_

* * *

_**

The 'clip clop' of the horses' hooves drummed almost simultaneously with the throbbing headache that had decided to reside in Legolas' head. Since early that morning, he had had a massive headache that just would not go away. As he sat in front of Estel on the horse, he tried to concentrate on something other than his pain. His thoughts drifted to the scenery and occasionally to his past adventures he had had with the twins and Estel. They had all enjoyed many of them but remembering them drove his mind back to his father's words about the more tragic results of some of the adventures they had been on.

Quietly he sighed and leaned back on Estel's chest. There he rested in his mindless reverie until a soft voice wrenched him from his thoughts.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Estel whispered near to the elf's ear.

"I'm…yes Estel, I'm alright," replied Legolas hesitantly.

"Anything you would like to share with me, mellon nin?" the human probed gently.

Legolas remained silent.

"Your father still loves you. Don't ever doubt that, for nothing in this world can change it," Aragorn said softly, comfortingly.

"How did you find out?" asked Legolas quickly.

"Lithornlant informed us that some of those bruises that you bear are not from one mere spider, a hole, and a wolf. It is not hard to tell when something is bothering you my friend."

"It was a big spider," the elf mumbled.

"What did you say?" Aragorn asked with a smirk.

"I still don't understand why my father acted as he did. I figure that stress and liquor got to him, but try as I may, I cannot find it within myself to forgive him." Legolas twisted his neck to look at his companion. "I fear it stain's my soul that I cannot forgive and forget the matter."

"Legolas," Estel started sighing, "I would not be able to forgive or forget something like this either. Just because you do not have it in you to forgive now doesn't make you a bad person. These things take time."

Legolas sighed again and shifted uncomfortably on the horse. He cringed slightly when his ankle was smacked against the horse's side sending waves of pain all the way up his leg to his formerly dislocated shoulder, and on to his massive headache which then flared making him groan softly and bring his hand up to rub his temples.

Estel heard the groan and felt the elf cringe against his stomach. Legolas laid his head back onto Estel's shoulder and the human was able to feel the unnatural heat rising up of the elf in front of him. He looked to his right, trying to catch Elrohir's eye. Fortunately Elrohir had also heard the groan and saw Estel looking at him and mouthing the word 'stop.' Elrohir looked to Elladan and transferred the same message. Glorfindel quickly caught on and pulled his reigns to stop his steed and dismounted to help Legolas off Aragorn's horse.

Legolas barely realized what was going on around him as his headache decided to pound intensely once more. One minute he was on an extremely uncomfortable horse and then the next he was on the ground, being poked by Estel and choked with various herbs.

"Estel, stop!" he said, weakly swallowing the herb Estel had shoved in his mouth. "I'm fine."

"No you are not fine, mellon nin," came the reply. "Now you are going to hold still as I check your wounds and then you are going to rest until further notice."

Legolas started to nod but quickly decided against it as his headache seemed to intensify, if that were indeed possible. "I'm not a child Aragorn. I do not need you mothering me and telling me what to do!" he snapped.

"Fine then, I will check your wounds and then I am going to sit here with my horse and my fellow companions. And seeing as you were riding with me, you can choose to stay here and rest, or walk the rest of the way to Rivendell on your broken ankle," Estel said, carefully trying not to snap or to sound annoyed. He heard a deep sigh from Legolas and the slight chuckle from one of the twins and started unbuttoning the front of the blonde elf's tunic to get a good look at the gash on his back.

Gently Aragorn pulled back the corner of the bandage. Pulling the bandage down to where the gash resided was effortless but where the gash lay, the bandage had become stuck to the wound. Estel, not wishing to simply rip the bandage off, called the twins for water. Both the twins and Glorfindel quickly gave him their canteens and left in search of more water.

"Legolas, I'm going to need you to take off the rest of your tunic, as well as your undershirt and lay on your stomach."

"And why, might I ask, do you need me to do that?" asked the stubborn elf.

"Because, this wound has somehow scabbed over the bandage and if you would like to stay remotely dry that is what I need you to do." Estel was beginning to get annoyed with the elf's questioning.

Legolas complied and disrobed, then lay on his stomach. Estel started soaking the bandage off of the wound with sopping wet cloths. Soon the hold that the scab had had softened and Aragorn was able to gently pull it off. Underneath the bandage was what the human had feared from the start when Legolas had reclined onto him and when he had pulled Legolas off the horse with barely a reaction. The wound across the elf's delicate shoulder blades was infected. It admitted puss and a clear fluid which had dried to the bandage making it stick.

Estel poured the remaining water into a pot that was hanging from a spit above a fire that Glorfindel had created before going in search of more water. Soon it was boiling and Aragorn dropped in a few crushed leaves of Athelas. Almost immediately soothing vapors were released into the surrounded air, effectively calming Legolas' raging headache, if only a little.

Aragorn once again looked at the wound. In order to reach the infection he would need to take the stitches out. No matter how much he did not want to do it, removing the stitches was necessary or else risk the possibility of the wound festering until it was out of the healing abilities of even Elrond. If that happened, the infection would maim Legolas' body until he was weak and fading. Estel would not let that happen. Quickly he brewed some tea from a portion of the Athelas water and gave it to Legolas to drink.

"I need you to drink this, mellon nin," he said gently.

"What is it?" asked the other while rolling over and sitting up in order to take the cup from Estel.

"Tea," he answered simply.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "What is in the tea?"

"An herb to keep the fever that your wound has caused, down. I have to take the stitches out my friend," Estel said, not mentioning the sleeping herbs, he did not intend to have his friend awake as he removed the stitches, cleaned the wound, and stitched it back up.

Legolas eyed his friend warily and downed the tea. He sat back down and rolled over onto his stomach once again so Aragorn could work. Estel took the pot of water off the fire to let it cool some before using it to clean the elf's wound. While he was searching through his pack he heard Legolas begin to talk.

"I said I hated him," the blonde elf started softly. "I told him I didn't love him anymore, I even hit him."

Aragorn paused his ministrations and listened to Legolas' soft emotional voice.

"I had approached him to ask for permission to come to Imladris. I questioned his answer when he replied no. He said that I could not journey because of my inferior methods of defending myself. I angered him with my arguing and he hit me," he paused to take a deep breath. Feeling unusually tired, the blonde continued. "He was drunk and the evil growing within Mirkwood stressed him to no end. On normal circumstances he would not react so, but my foolishness provoked his anger and…" Legolas' voice faded as the herbs took effect.

Estel sighed as his friend's voice faded away. It lightened his heart that Legolas had been able to talk about his experience and share the burden, but it also darkened his mind against Thranduil. Once before he had had great respect for the Elvin ruler, but due to recent events, his respect had diminished. Aragorn knew that Thranduil was not an evil being, but the king's quick to anger personality proclaimed him as such.

Aragorn cleaned the knife he kept for medical purposes and prepared to take out the stitches. As he lowered his blade, the twins and Glorfindel came charging into the camp's sight with obvious agitation.

"Orcs!" Elrohir yelled.

"Gather Legolas and your supplies," Glorfindel said, pouring out the contents of the pot that sat cooling, into the fire.

Estel quickly stuffed his medical supplies back into his pouch and covered Legolas' wound with a make-shift bandage.

"Elladan," asked Aragorn, "how close are they and how great are their numbers?"

"Their number is strong and they are not far off. We must make haste lest we decide to stay and fight."

"Which," Glorfindel put in quickly, "would not be the wisest thing to do, considering your broken wrist," he said looking at Estel, "and Legolas' current condition. We must ride."

**TBC

* * *

**

Alrighty now! That chapter took a long time…sorry bout that…And I think I have time for reviewer responses now! YAY

**Kel:** LOL…I love the twins too. And Glorfindel, and Legolas, And Estel, And Legolas…oh….two times there…LOL Thanks for dropping me a review

**HarryEstel:** LOL My assistant principal is a censored pig. We had a girls basketball team VS Faculty basketball game, and he didn't even stay for it…I don't like him at all. Thanks for the review. I'm glade you love it.

**Inwenalas:** Sorry this update wasn't very soon. Math…(cringe)…I hate my math teacher….(shiver)…and my history teacher…lol…I always sleep in math and when I do my homework…lol. You and I BOTH hate school?! What a coincidence!

**RMC:** My principal is a real jerk. I never quite liked him. It's funny when he starts yelling and stuff. I'm so glad you like my story! I got detention for that…but I slept through it after eating a candy bar. It was fun. LOL there is something wrong if you think that detention is fun…

**Crazyfangurl01:** WOW! You're grounded too?! LOL…fun fun fun Seems everyone loves what I did to my VP. LOL

**Aramma Undomiel:** I took your advice and took the part about Thran out of this. Seems to work better now. And hey! I've got a half page start on me next chappie! Thanks for the review!

**Nomad6:** Thanks for the review!

**Carawen:** OMG! I would never write Thranduil as an evil character without some excuse behind it! Did I really make you cry?...sorry. That wasn't really my intention…well…sorta...(shrug) LOL Thanks for the review and the praise! Here's you update!

**Ok…guess that's it for now. Thanks for reviewing everybody! Oh…sorry bout the cliffie…wait…no…sorry…I'm not really sorry…lol…odd…I'll see if I can update this story or my other one by Thursday...which need I remind you all...is ORLANDO BLOOM's BIRTHDAY!!! (does party dance) M friends and I are throwing a party in the lunch room at school for him. I'm bringing party hats and my friend's mom is bringing pizza...we are going to get into SO much trouble! (feels special)**


	14. Shadowed Faith

**Disclaimer: No unfortunately I do not own Tolkien's works…if I did…I would not even be writing this…**

**A/N:** Ok…I am SO SORRY for the wait…it has been a month since I have updated and no matter what my excuses are…it does not matter. I have no acceptable excuse for my lateness. There are no apologetic words that I can offer to fully express how sorry I am for failing to update sooner. It bugs me that my life is so busy. Hopefully I can find enough spare time to update my other story too and so that I can also update this story again within the next two weeks. Many thanks to all who have stuck with this story even though updates have been short and far in between.

This chapter is not edited as I felt no need to make everyone wait longer, but I do thank _Aranna Undomiel_ anyways.

* * *

Thranduil hurried through his personal quarters collecting spare clothing, weapons, and other various items to put in his pack for the journey to Imladris. He had informed his advisors that they would be the masters of Mirkwood during his absence. The Elven king also assembled a small company of warriors to accompany him to the Last Homely House, where he was sure Legolas was heading.

Once his pack was assembled, he headed to the stables to retrieve his noble steed, Largorath. Quickly Thranduil lead his pitch black horse out of the stables and gracefully mounted. The others in his company were already assembled. Soon they departed.

As they rode through the gates, Thranduil briefly wondered if Legolas would ever accept his apology. It would not amaze him if his son did not recognize him as his Ada anymore, and he mentally prepared himself for that.

* * *

Erestor watched as Elrond continued to wear the fading portion of the giant floor rug further than it already was. The lord seemed to pace at the same location every time he was worried and thus the color had eventually started wearing away with the thousands of years of worry. Erestor shook his head and attempted to stop the other's abuse of the floor.

"Elrond, Glorfindel went to find them. All will be well."

The lord sighed and turned to his advisor, worry written plainly in his eyes. "I wish with all my heart that I could believe you, mellon nin, but a feeling of foreboding and tragedy shadows my mind. Something is going to happen and I have no power to stop it."

Erestor stepped forward, put a hand on his lord's shoulder, and stared into his eyes. "You must have faith that they will be alright. Hold onto you faith for if you lose sight of that, there is no telling what paths your mind will lead you down."

The lord held his advisor's gaze for a few seconds before turning his sight to the window, hoping to see his sons and Glorfindel walking through the front gates by their own power. Elrond sighed and said, "You are wise, my dear friend."

"Well that is required; it seems, to live in this house, what with the constant threat of insanity and mayhem looming around every corner."

Elrond chuckled feeling slightly uplifted from his councilor's words of comfort. But no matter how many words were spoken, he could not shake the feeling of dread from his mind. Something was still not right with his sons.

* * *

Never before had Elladan and Elrohir broken camp so swiftly. Everything was packed and ready to go even before Glorfindel was finished putting out the fire. Estel was busying himself trying to wake Legolas, but knew it was a fruitless task for when he had given the elf the tea, he was taking no chances for his friend to wake up while he was cleansing and stitching the other's wounds.

Glorfindel glanced at Estel as he strapped a bag hastily onto his horse's back. "Estel, stop trying to wake him, Elrohir help your brother get Legolas on a horse, Elladan, ready your bow." With that the Gondolin elf swung up upon his horse and strung his own bow.

Elladan grabbed Legolas' bow and quiver from Estel's horse, knowing that he would probably need it more than Estel due to his broken wrist. He glanced at his brothers and mounted his horse silently praying that they would get away in time. A voice inside of his head said that it was hopeless; the orcs were already too close.

Indeed it was too late, for just when Estel mounted his horse after receiving help from Elrohir to get Legolas on the horse, the orcs burst into view, weapons drawn. Elrohir leaped on his horse, grabbed his bow and started firing along with Elladan and Glorfindel.

Estel glanced around at the rest of his company and led his horse to stand behind them all. He worried about how he was to fight if he couldn't use his right arm, his sword arm. Without much thought, he took the bandages that had been carefully wrapped around his wrist and gently unwound them from his arm. It would be easier to fight if the bandages were not hindering his movement. Now it was only the matter of his bones still being broken.

Aragorn winced as the elf in front of him shifted in his sleep and bumped his arm. _'Ai, this will be interesting'_ the human thought. His father would kill him if he knew that his son was going to fight a score of orcs with a broken wrist. But then again, the orcs would kill him if he didn't. So, going against his own sane thinking, Estel stuffed the bandages into his saddle bags and prepared himself for battle.

As Estel turned back around to face the front of his horse, he saw Glorfindel motion for the five to get moving. The mortal kicked his horse into a gallop and raced away from the orc filled clearing, holding his immortal charge tightly. The twins both followed and turned on their horses so that they could continue shooting the vile beasts.

Glorfindel started to believe that they would get away from the troupe of orcs, but when sharp projectiles started flying through the air; his hopes came crashing down to the earth in the form of a strangled scream. A lucky orc had succeeded in pegging Elladan in the left shoulder with one of his arrows. With the momentum at which the arrow was sailing though the air, the impact with the elf served to take away the balance that the being had maintained on his horse, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Elladan!" Elrohir yelled as he saw his brother fall from his horse. The elf immediately reined his horse and leaped off of the steed to reach his brother who was trying to stand and shake off the pain that the impact with the ground and arrow had caused. The younger twin quickly assessed his brother's condition and pulled him away from the arrows that were now being targeted at them. Elrohir knew that they would not be able to dodge all the pointy missiles for long and he whistled for his horse who was running off terrified of the orcs.

Estel looked back worriedly at his brothers as Elrohir assisted Elladan. The orcs suddenly seemed to be right on the twin's heals and Aragorn fought the urge to turn back and help. He knew that his responsibility at the moment was to cart Legolas away to safety and then join the fight, but it was very hard to focus on that job.

Glorfindel, never the one to heavily curse, cursed multiple times as he saw Elladan fall from his horse. He suddenly felt like he had betrayed Elrond with not being able to bring the lord's sons safely home. Failure weighed heavily on his mind as he turned his horse around to go back for the twins. He couldn't just leave them on the ground when both of their horses had run off, horrified of the monsters at bay, and while there were orcs not twenty yards away armed with bows and arrows (not to mention the ability to throw clubs or anything else at them with strong force). Glorfindel saw Estel look at him with a questioning gaze. He noticed that the white bandages that had previously been wrapped around his right wrist were missing. _'Oh Valar! What is that Dunèdain planning! Can he even hold his sword?'_ The elf pushed such thoughts aside as he raced towards the twins, he was sure that Estel had at least some shred of logic behind his acts.

As he reached the twins, Glorfindel leaped off his horse and handed the reigns to Elrohir who was helping Elladan to stand steadily and run.

"You two on the horse, hurry!" the blonde shouted above the roar of the orc pack. Gently, yet hastily, Glorfindel heaved Elladan on the horse and held him steady as Elrohir quickly mounted.

"What about you?" the youngest twin asked.

"I shall take to the trees," said Glorfindel motioning towards the forest with a nod of his head. As soon as he saw that Elrohir was steady and had a firm grip on Elladan, who was not totally coherent, he turned and swatted the horse on the rump to get the beast moving before turning and sprinting towards the trees.

Estel raced ahead on his horse occasionally turning around to glance at his brothers, he saw Glorfindel race towards the trees and immediately thought the elf insane. But as Glorfindel had thought about him, Estel assumed that the elf had at least one thread of sanity still intact.

Above the great roar of the orcs, Estel heard one of the three behind him yell for him to take a path through the trees. Not questioning the order one bit, the man turned his horse towards the trees, hugging Legolas to his chest even more so that the fair being was out of the way of the many tree limbs. No sooner had Estel picked out a course through the tall trees did he heard a cry from the side of him. Quickly, Aragorn shot a glance to the side and spotted another group of orcs dashing through the trees at him. _'Dear Valar, We've been ambushed!'_ he thought before turning his horse to the other side to try and find another escape route.

It was hopeless; the orcs had them virtually surrounded. Glorfindel realized this as soon as caught sight of black spears being raised unnaturally from the trees. There was nothing that he could do to save everyone. The orcs, never known to plan and carry out plans, had somehow grouped together for a single purpose, to capture and or kill everyone in the small company.

They were trapped and Elrohir knew it, but if he was to die, he would go down fighting, as he knew Estel and Elladan (who had regained enough of his motor skills to know what was going on) would too. Elrohir drew his bow and began firing with every arrow that he and Elladan had left in hopes to thin out the numbers just a little. Elladan carefully drew his sword and prepared himself for the pain that his shoulder wound would cause when he began to fight. Battle was upon them and daylight was fading.

**TBC**

Amazingly enough, this chapter was one of the hardest to write so far. I have been working on it since I posted my last chapter but little things and a few big things in life have been popping up. It seems that school has gotten a little harder this semester so I have been bombarded with History homework and English papers for the past month. I have had volleyball after school until 6:00 p.m. everyday so that chewed up my time. Plus I had two band performances. And then the terrible news came last weekend that my friend's older sister had been in a terrible car crash. Up here where I live we had had an ice storm and there had been many crashes. Unfortunately she had a very, very bad head wound and did not survive, so I have been very upset about that and did not even try to work on this chapter until now. There really was no chance for her, even if she lived, she would not be the same. So yeah….I'm doing alright about that…I mean…as well as I can. It scared me though…kind of felt like my bro's accident all over again. So yes….I finally finished the chapter. I am working on a quick one-shot to make up for the lateness of both this chapter and the chapter for my other story. I promise that in the future, all stories will be pre-written so that these long waits will not be present. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. And a special thanks to _Astievia_ and _Tazz_ for reminding me to get my butt in gear.


	15. Every Changing Tides of the Sea

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tolkien, New Line Cinema, and everybody else who plays a part in ownership of this world. This was written for entertainment only and no profits were made.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and the short chapter…It probably is not very…organized for it was written in little bits and probably does not tie together correctly. This is not beta-ed.**

* * *

The first wave of orcs came on hard and fast. Both Elladan and Estel had to hold back cries of pain as the orcs' swords impacted with their own blades, sending tremors through their arms, jarring each of their wounds. Estel—still on his horse—had to fight back stars from the pain his wrist was sending all through his arm. Fighting for him was more challenging then for everyone else for he not only had to keep himself in check and away from stray blades and clubs, but Legolas as well. He would sooner betray the whole of Middle Earth than to fail in protecting his best friend, but how was he going to be able to devote his attention to himself and the elf?

Elladan found himself panting from exertion and exhaustion before anyone else. As he fought on the ground near his twin's horse, he noticed that his wound began to burn with unnatural, scorching heat. Pangs shot up and down his body with every swing of his sword. Sweat dripped into his eyes making the orcs blurry in the failing light. Blood splattered on his clothes and skin succeeding in strengthening the nausea growing inside him and soon he found himself clenching his back molars to keep from dispelling the content of his stomach. He knew that something was wrong.

Elrohir swiftly ran out of arrows to pick off orcs that were straying too close to his brother and friend for his liking. It seemed that for every orc he managed to shoot down, another one took its place. After the ivory haired elf fired his last arrow, he used the bow to stab and orc in the eye near his left flank. Elrohir then swiftly dropped from his horse and drew his sword to fight alongside his twin.

"I've got your back 'Dan!" Elrohir yelled as he pressed his back gently against his brother's to tell him where his was. As soon as the two met, the younger noticed slight tremors running through the other. He dismissed it as stress from the arrow wound in Elladan's shoulder and promised himself that he would look at that wound first.

Glorfindel watched the fight below him with a sense of awe and guilt. He was amazed at the fluidity that the twins moved and fought together. The way each of them new where the other was going and where their weak area existed was astonishing. It was almost as if the twins shared a single brain, a single awareness. Estel was also surprising to the blond elf. He had never thought that this human would be able to hold a sword with a broken wrist and keep the elf in front of him steady as he did.

The elf fired off arrows as fast as he could to try and protect the others as he fought with the accusing thoughts running through his mind. He had promised Elrond that he would bring his sons home safe and sound, but here they were, stuck in the middle of an orc battle with no apparent route of escape. They were sorely out numbered and if someone didn't think of something quickly, they were going to be killed, or captured.

Estel was aware of arrows shooting past his head, horse, and body, and he prayed to the Valar that they were Glorfindel's or Elrohir's. He could not afford to be taken down by and arrow at this time. There were just too many orcs around them and he had to protect Legolas. Aragorn realized that he was not going to be able to keep this up for much longer. His sword arm was almost numb with pain and he had numerous cuts and gashes on his legs. His horse was tiring and almost frantic. He had to do something, and fast or else one of the two were going to die. A plan slowly began to form in his mind as to how he was going to protect Legolas and himself. Unfortunately that plan was…separation.

Elladan's fighting movements became slower as time wore on. Each swing of his sword took more and more of his strength and concentration away with the pain that radiated through his body. The orc blades came closer to his body until it was inevitable that he would escape this fight with out further injury. The orc in front of him seemed bigger than usual with more muscles and killing power. Though that was not entirely true, it appeared to be to Elladan's fevered eyes and mind. As he raised his sword to block a mighty swing from the embellished orc in front of him, and felt a searing pain rip through his leg as a crude dagger was forcefully embedded in his thigh. The elf collapsed on the blood covered ground in pain as the instrument was cruelly ripped from his leg causing more injury than it would have had the tool not been twisted before exiting his body.

The cry that the elder twin gave alerted the younger to his predicament. Elrohir spun in surprise as he heard the anguished yell torn from his brother's throat. The other was lying on the ground clutching his leg as blood pumped from the wound. Elrohir fought the orcs around him hoping to find a break in the lines so that he could reach and further protect his twin, for the arrows that Glorfindel was providing from the tree he was in would not last for too much longer.

Finally after chopping down one beast and dodging a blow from another, Elrohir saw an opening to get to his brother and took it with out a second thought, not realizing that that there was an orc behind him more than willing to help him reach his twin sooner with the assistance of his club. Elrohir felt the impact in his left shoulder and heard a choked pop as it dislocated, but the pain did not exactly register due to the adrenaline of the situation. As soon as the elf reached his brother, he turned and started fighting off the orcs that Glorfindel could no longer take down with his arrows. The fight was swiftly turning south for the brothers and friends.

Estel also was distracted by the shout from his brother. This distraction cost him the slice of crude blade across his back and side. The wound flared as the human turned as best he could with another being in front of him to swipe at the orc who attacked him. As he chopped down with his sword he saw the flash of Glorfindel's blond hair as he leaped from a tree with intentions of joining the fight on the ground. A plan quickly formed in the man's mind as to how he was going to get Legolas out of the battle.

"Glorfindel! Take after the horse!" Aragorn yelled above the shouts of the orcs in the tongue of the elves, sure that the vile beasts would not understand his intentions when he spoke in the fair language. Quickly, Estel leaped from his horse and thumped the animal on the rear to get it running with Legolas draped on the mare's neck. The human prayed to the Valar that what he was doing was right.

Glorfindel gave Estel a nod and spun to chase after the horse content on not letting the Prince of Mirkwood, but was confronted with the butt of a club connecting with his fore head. The blow stunned the elf enough that the orcs were able to bash him again and knock him to the ground into darkness.

Estel's eyes grew wide as he saw Glorfindel fall to the ground and Legolas continue, unconscious, on top of a galloping horse through the now dark, orc infested forest. He realized that he had made a huge mistake, one that may have cost his immortal friend's, his brothers', Glorfindel's, and his life.

**TBC**

Ok…I know this is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written it was only two pages long but I felt the need to update or else…I don't know…I am just disappointed in myself that I can't seem to get anything done. Sorry about that you guys.


	16. In the Twilight

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, and I didn't receive any money for writing this either…that's right…I'm flat broke.**

**A/N: A big thank you to my beta _Aranna Undomiel!_ Hey you guys, go read and review her stories, maybe she will update (not that I can say anything seeing as I haven't updated in like two months…)**

**A/N2: I had to repost this chapter because it wasn't working correctly for some people. So...yeah...lol

* * *

**

The stars had just become visible as the beautiful sunset colors faded away into a rich, dark, almost black, navy blue. There was still a tinge of sunlight that framed the few clouds, making the Heavens look amazing to any who took the time to gaze upon the mysterious sky that evening. The darkness bowled across the land making the terrain somewhat difficult to predict. Quiet chirps and an occasional coo was the only other sound aside from the soft rhythmic thump of the passing horses' hooves. It was quite peaceful, relaxing for anyone who was awake to witness the fading colors and soothing sounds…except for Thranduil.

Thoughts of the dangers that his son may have faced clouded his mind so that the Elven King did not realize that the warriors around him had stopped. One elf, seeing that his king was not entirely with them, gracefully dismounted and grabbed hold of the other's reins, stopping the horse so that his liege could dismount. So caught up in his guilt, Thranduil did not register the efforts the younger elf was making to help him until the other tapped him on the thigh.

"My lord," the handsome elf said, hoping to gain some response from the stone-like king. Thranduil turned his head to look down at the warrior who reminded so much of his son. They both shared the same fine gold hair and blue eyes. For a moment, his befuddled mind had replaced the elf's face in front of him with that of his son's, the image that had been imprinted in his mind was that of the Eldar's lack of control and patience. Thranduil once again saw the dark bruises that colored the other's high cheek bones and the shallow cut on his left cheek from where his own ring had smote him. Shaking his head to clear the vision from his thoughts, Thranduil once again looked down at the warrior, recognizing him this time as Pedhrin, son of Penhran, not his son.

"Milord, we have stopped for the night." The young elf bowed slightly and walked to set up his share of the camp, leaving Thranduil to his thoughts once again. The Lord glanced up at the sky noting that it was indeed night. He had been so preoccupied with his own grief that hours had gone by without his knowledge.

With less grace than was expected of an elf, Thranduil dismounted his horse and lead him to where the other horses were being maintained. The black horse neighed and nuzzled the other's shoulder, begging for an explanation for his master's lack of awareness.

"Shh Largorath. 'Tis nothing," the elf told the horse with little conviction. The steed gave a snort before planting his feet and refusing to move. Such actions caused Thranduil to spin and glare at his horse. The brown pools of the loyal mount's eyes shadowed a sense of intelligence that not many creatures possessed. Even the horse could tell when something was wrong with his master or someone around his master.

Thranduil sighed and stroked Largorath's great head, allowing him to nuzzle his shoulder once more. _'My son, how I wish I hadn't had reacted that way.'

* * *

_

"Lower yer weapons scum or da elfie here will loose 'is pretty little neck!" Estel withdrew his sword from the abdomen of an orc that he had just slain and spun to meet he orc that dared order him. The human almost dropped his sword (which he was now holding with his left hand due to the amount of pain it had created with holding it with his right) on accident when his eyes beheld who the orc was holding up by his hair. Elrohir, looking dazed and almost incoherent, was being held at knife point by two of the most ugly orcs Estel had seen in his life (which, considering that it would be pitch dark if not for the moon, was saying a lot for this scum).

"Drop the elf or your companion will die!" yelled Estel frantically, searching his mind for a way to avoid death or capture. The orc holding Elrohir captive merely laughed at how the human "threatened" him by saying he would take his companion's life.

"Go ahead imp; I will only kill your elfie friend here later!"

Estel sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do at present to help them all. They were going to be captured, probably tortured, and then left to the birds and scavengers to feast upon their remains if the orcs hadn't already eaten them. The human lowered his sword from where he had it pointed at an orc's vulnerable stomach. Immediately, the man felt a blow to his back that served to send him to his knees as the wound already on his back flared to life, reminding him of his previous carelessness.

Estel stifled a cry of pain when he felt the bone in his wrist move as it collided with the ground as he tried to steady himself from the fall. Growling in defiance, Aragorn forced himself to sit back on his heals and stand again, just to be clubbed in the back and forced to the ground once more. A knee was placed at the small of his back, right upon the gash that ran across it. Estel could not stifle his cry this time as the knee drove cruelly into the wound, forcing it to open and tear, succeeding in sending purplish black spots to cloud his vision. The orc laughter reached his ears, sounding the equivalent to nails being dragged across a smooth shale surface.

"Bind 'em and get 'em back to the cave! I wanna 'ave a little fun before da wretched sun comes an' spoils our activities!" The human could practically feel the blood draining from his face a these words.

"Estel?" the man's eyes shot up by the sound of his name. Elrohir lay, momentarily forgotten, on the ground, his eyes as big as saucers. The human could offer no words as the orcs behind him suddenly ripped his arms around to his back and bound them tightly. The ropes tightened painfully across almost the exact spot where the brake in his wrist was, thus sending stars to his vision.

Elrohir saw an expression of immense pain pass his brother's features before he was treated the same way. The elf's dislocated shoulder squished and popped as his arm was moved cruelly to his back. Elrohir, with more aggressiveness than intended, jerked his injured arm forward again to relieve pressure, wrenching it right out of the surprised orc's grasp and right back into the socket with a small yelp.

One orc in back of the raven haired being yelled and viciously smacked Elrohir in the back of the head, making the elf hit his head, very forcefully, on the hard ground.

Aragorn heard the pop of the socket and prayed that it was a pop of relocation, not dislocation. Though both were painful, he dearly hoped it was the former for it would be more beneficial to the elf than the latter.

The thump of Elrohir's head on the ground was chilling, but not as much as the next words that reached the human's ears.

"Where's dat other one, weren't there two on one of da horses?"

**TBC**

Wow…that took me way to long to update…Sorry 'bout that…and yes…this chapter is about 400 words shorter than normal. I had exams and stuff…but now it's SUMMER! Yeah! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews, even the totally ridiculous flame.


	17. Not of Sound Minds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the noticable races, characters, or places. No money was made off of these writings.

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait! Life continues to screw up my plans. Hopefully in the next three months "life" will get back to normal. Thanks to Aranna Undomiel for beta-ing this.

**Warning:** Legolas seems a little out of character due to fever.

* * *

"_Where's dat other one, weren't there two on one of da horses?"_

An invisible hand reached inside Aragorn's stomach to wind itself around his intestines, tying them in a knot and squeezing without letting go. The man felt physically sick when the vile monsters commented on Legolas's disappearance. He had hoped that the dimwitted creatures wouldn't notice, but apparently they did. With a small groan, the human let his hurting head sink down onto the ground. He had little hope stored inside of him now. The orcs would send out scouts to find the missing elf and then they would kill him—hopefully. Aragorn did not want to suffer listening to his friend's tortured screams after being captured. He prayed that the elf received the easy way out.

"Ah, leave 'em. Dat one looked half dead anyway. 'E wouldn't be much fun fer us. We already gots these ones, though dat one looks a little green," one ugly orc sneered, motioning towards the unconscious Elladan.

Estel could barely hold back a sigh of—of what? He didn't know if the sigh could be called one of relief that the orcs would not make sick "fun" with Legolas or one of grief, regret that due to his hasty plan Legolas was now alone with a horse in the middle of a pitch black forest while unconscious. What ever kind it was, the man sighed.

"Get 'em up! We're move' in out!" Aragorn felt rough hands grab his hurting bound arms and heave him up backwards. He was barely able to stand on his own two legs due to the immense pain in his right arm and the blood loss from the laceration across his back. He hoped that where ever the foul creatures' had made their "home", it was not far away, for he feared that neither he nor Elrohir could stand on their feet for that long, judging by the way his brother swayed even with two orcs supporting him.

The human looked on somewhat detached as Glorfindel and Elladan were flung loosely over two burly orcs' shoulders. Feeling a sharp prod in between his shoulder blades, Aragorn walked forward behind the creatures that were already on the move.

The pace was set faster than Aragorn could keep and he soon found himself stumbling and tripping in his haste to keep up. Elrohir had been slung over a shoulder after the first fifteen minutes and Aragorn could only pray that the same happened to him, his knees were already bruised and cut from the continuous falling.

Staggering up to his feet once more, the human glanced at the sky—only an hour till the sun rose once more.

* * *

The steady drum of feet on the ground entered his conscious and proved to annoy his semi-functional mind to no end. '_Am I moving?'_ the prince's muddled mind asked. Mentally he ran his hands down his appendages to figure out if he was really moving. Funny…his legs were indeed moving, but they were not touching the ground. In fact, they were bouncing off the flank of—of what? Almost unaware of his own movement, the blonde prince sniffed the soft, textured thing that his cheek was rubbing against. The smell penetrated his mind and he knew almost instantaneously what the somewhat musty aroma was—a horse. Estel's horse to be exact, judging by the faint smell of Aloe Vera on the great animal's smooth coat. The elf's mind smirked at the smell. It was just like Estel to use scented shampoo on his horse, but refuse to take showers while traveling. 

Estel…where was he? Curious as to why he was on a horse without anyone behind or in front of him to make sure he didn't fall off while unconscious, drove Legolas's mind to wake up the rest of his body. Unfortunately, in order to wake, all the pains and burning sensations from his wounds would return with control of reality.

Slowly, the prince felt himself becoming more aware of everything around him. He could hear the horse's hard breathing and the cracking of the brush under the black steed's hooves as they thundered their way deeper into the wood. Stubbornly, Legolas had to discover exactly where he was and why—if he was alone. He opened his eyes, still almost hesitantly, and almost panicked.

The instant he raised his lids, darkness flooded his cloudy mind. He could not see a thing. A thousand depressing thoughts poured into his head instantly each one whispering possible reasons for his apparent blindness. What if he had been knocked on the head causing temporary blindness? What if he had been poisoned? Did that explain his sudden loss of sight? What if—what if his eyes were not even there! As quick as his body would allow, the elf raised one slender hand to poke and prod at his eye sockets to make sure that his eyes were indeed still existent. He thanked the Valar when he accidentally poked his deep blue eye.

Still confused and worried over his non-existent ability to see, Legolas turned his head towards the heavens by habit. He immediately noticed that there was a faint source of light. His eyes searched frantically for that spot where the ray of light shone down. Following it upwards, the elf noticed that he was not blind as he had previously panicked about, but that it was merely dusk. The prince chastised himself for immediately assuming upon opening his eyes that he was blind, because there was no apparent light to guide him.

Now a bit calmer, Legolas glanced around, slowly letting his eyes adjust to the dark. After a few minutes he was able to make out some of his surroundings. The trees' trunks stretched high into the sky, making the elf wonder feverishly if he could touch a star from the highest branches. The area closer to the ground was covered in thick vegetation. Bushes and scrub covered the ground up to about three feet in some places. There were branches and leaves littering the ground everywhere. Legolas silently thanked the Gods once again that Estel's horse did not trip and fall on the scattered obstacles.

The elf began to feel the sting and throb that radiated from his injuries and tried his hardest to banish it from his mind. Pain, in his mind at the time, was an emotion. He could control his emotions, so in theory, he could control his pain. Theoretically, then, so was fear; a controllable emotion. Fear of the fact that he was alone with no clue where he was, or where Estel, the twins, and Glorfindel were for that matter, didn't seem to trigger as an overwhelming force. It appeared to be more of a minor inconvenience to his mind then the overpowering gripping darkness of fear.

Gently pulling back on the reigns of Estel's horse, Legolas prompted the steed to stop. Theblack horse pawed at the ground anxiously and tossed his head. The elf murmured soothing words to help the horse calm down before he attempted to dismount. The noble beast calmed at the gently—yet slightly rough—voice, but his eyes still rolled madly in their sockets.

Placing a shaky left arm around the horse's neck, Legolas swung his left leg over the horse to his right side and prepared to put pressure on his aching broken ankle. Taking a breath to mentally stable himself for the pain, the elf quickly placed his foot on the ground and brought his right foot down as fast as possible. Instantly, hot daggers of pain shot up his leg in shocking jolts. It was not long before Legolas had to grab fast to Estel's horse to keep from swooning.

When he opened his eyes once again and waited for the stars to abate, the horse had turned his head to look suspiciously at the elf, apparently not appreciating the grip that Legolas had on the great beast's mane. The prince simply patted the mount's head and murmured quietly to him. The horse nudged the other with his nose and neighed softly, giving Legolas the impression that the horse knew more than he did about what was going on and how they got to be alone.

Slowly, still using the horse as a source to lean on, Legolas made his way to the rear of the horse and began groping for the water skin and something to eat in the darkness. It was not long before he found the water skin and quickly uncorked it. The elf tipped it up the best he could and groaned almost pitifully. No water.

Legolas sighed wearily before replacing the water skin and continuing his search for food. He could have shouted for joy when his hand found a supply of _lembas_ deep in one of the saddlebags.

The elf, not needing the horse for anything further for the moment, told him to go and graze but listen for his call should he need the horse's company again. As soon as the loyal horse left and rid Legolas of his crutch, he all but fell to the ground on his backside. The impact jarred his whole body and stole his breath away. A rather loud groan sounded in the silence moments later. He silenced himself by stuffing part of his _lembas_ unceremoniously in his mouth.

While eating, Legolas looked longingly at the trees, wishing dearly to climb one. Naturally he felt more at home in the boughs of a tree than in on the ground of the wood—especially when he was alone in the wild. There was less risk of being discovered if you were not as visible.

By the time he had finished his small but filling meal, the elf had decided that there was no reason why he couldn't climb a tree. It was his choice, his free will whether to climb it or not wasn't it? No one was there telling him what to do, was there? Carefully and painfully, the Prince of Mirkwood scooted towards a tree with a low branch that he could use to help himself get up. He slowly raised his left arm above his head, wincing slightly as his ribs and the laceration on his back made themselves known once again, and grabbed hold of the branch. With a heave and groan, Legolas was on feet. The dizziness that assaulted him was almost enough to send him to the ground once more.

Careful, as to not shake his head to rid his dizziness, the elf stood blinking stupidly for a few minutes. His feverish mind wondered detachedly why he was moving. It seemed to be an idiotic thing until the voice reminded him that he was moving because he was going to climb a tree. Mentally, the being made a face as to say "oh."

Immediately an image of himself standing with droopy eyes, an open mouth, and eyebrows raised, and head nodding assaulted his mind. His fuzzy mind found immense amounts of humor in the picture and he broke out into uproarious laughter that shook his whole body to the core of his being. It was not long before he was back on the ground holding his ribs and laughing somewhat insanely. Randomly he wondered if this was what someone who was sentenced to death felt like after they accepted the fact of their apparent doom. It didn't matter.

Just as suddenly as the fever/confusion induced laughter appeared, it disappeared, leaving the elf shaking in pain and nausea on the ground. His head throbbed, back ached, ribs burned, and his shoulder and ankle felt as if someone believed that sticking quill sized pins into his body and moving them back and forth was a brilliant idea.

Weakly the elf put his fingers to his mouth and whistled for the horse. Almost immediately, he heard the hoof beats of the horse, accompanied by the sickening groan from his belly. Legolas scrambled to find the strength to keep himself upright as he leaned over into the bush.

While the elf was trying to control his dry heaves, the horse returned and nuzzled him softly on the leg. The fair being took the deepest breath he could and flopped onto his back and stared at the horse, wondering slightly when the animal had grown another head. Tremors and chills now wracked his body. He was cold. It was not often that he happened to be cold, only when he happened to fall into a lake in the winter, or when he was seriously ill. The latter was the most accurate reason in this situation.

Blinking slowly, he could feel the darkness settling over him. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck as he was dimly aware of the horse laying down close beside him, warming him. _'Such a good horse this is; smart, loyal, warm.'_

It would be many hours before he woke again.

**TBC**

Before the flames or questions come in, yes, some people who are ill have delusional spurts of extreme laughter. Trust me…it happens…yeah...feel free to check out and join my new forum! The link is on my "Author's Page" under homepage!


End file.
